Le Gardien de Jotunheim
by memepotter952504
Summary: Loki était devant Odin. Il venait d'envahir Midgard, controlé par Thanos contre sa volonté. Il était perdu et allait être condamné. Soudain, un homme, un midgardien du nom de Harry Potter, apparut en plein milieu du palais d'Asgard et vint tendre la main au dieu du Chaos.
1. Sauver Loki

**Le Gardien de Jotunheim**

Résumé : Loki était devant Odin. Il venait d'envahir Midgard, controlé par Thanos contre sa volonté. Il était perdu et allait être condamné. Soudain, un homme, un midgardien du nom de Harry Potter, apparut en plein milieu du palais d'Asgard et vint tendre la main au dieu du Chaos.

Publication en trois chapitres.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Sauver Loki**

Loki observait la nature, dans le parc de New York, pour ce qu'il savait être la dernière fois. Il se tenait tant bien que mal sur ses jambes et ignorait comme il pouvait la douleur qui parcourait son corps de part en part. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, et comment aurait-il pu de toute façon... un bâillon de confection naine scellait sa bouche afin qu'il ne puisse plus parler, tandis que ses poignets étaient enchaînés par des menottes de même facture qui scellait sa magie. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire, c'était maintenir l'illusion sur son corps meurtri. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il montre aux Asgardiens ou à qui que ce soit d'autres ses blessures. Il était bien trop fier pour cela. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des Midgardiens. Et il ne voulait pas non plus des moqueries des Ases. Il voulait juste mourir la tête haute.

Il savait clairement qu'il allait mourir. C'était là le sort réservé aux traîtres et aux personnes menaçant la sécurité des neufs royaumes. Même s'il avait été contrôlé – défense qui ne serait jamais acceptée devant Odin – il avait envahi Midgard, avait déclenché la guerre, il devait mourir pour cela. Il le savait. Il le savait et il l'acceptait.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil Thor approcher. Il le regardait avec colère et honte. Cela blessait profondément le coeur de Loki. Le dieu du tonnerre n'avait pas su voir la vérité. Il avait toujours été bien plus intelligent et rusé que lui. S'il avait vraiment voulu envahir Midgard, il était évident qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait de cette façon ! C'était bien trop barbare et direct à son goût, manquant de finesse. Hélas, cela, Thor ne pouvait le voir. Et le dieu du chaos le savait parfaitement. Il se savait perdu et n'aspirait plus qu'à la paix que la mort pourrait lui offrir. Il acceptait parfaitement d'être destiné à aller à Hellheim. Cette perspective l'emplissait presque de soulagement et de joie.

Thor lui tendit un dispositif de déplacement spatial alimenté par le Tesseract. Le dieu du chaos se retint de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il prenait l'autre poignée de l'appareil. Il retint tout bruit de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres scellées à la douleur de ses muscles ainsi sollicités par ce simple geste. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu affronter et Thor et ce mortel à l'alter-ego vert. Sans doute son corps s'était tellement habitué à la douleur que malgré elle, il pouvait toujours avancer sans tomber. Toutefois, dans son état de fatigue, il doutait pouvoir encore tenir longtemps. Il ne priait plus que tout cela se finisse rapidement.

Thor actionna le dispositif et bien vite, le parc de New York disparut pour être remplacé par le pont du Bifrost. La première personne que Loki put voir en dehors du dieu du tonnerre, ce fut Heimdall, le gardien d'Asgard. Il ne lut rien sur le visage impassible de cet homme, ni dans son regard doré habitué à voir tout à travers l'univers. Le dieu du chaos avait envie de haïr le gardien pour ne pas avoir averti qui que ce soit afin qu'il soit sauvé et non plus torturé au-delà de l'imaginable. Mais même haïr était un sentiment bien trop fort pour son coeur épuisé et tant éprouvé.

D'une brusque poussée de Thor qui lui valut un écho douloureux dans l'entièreté de son corps, Loki commença son ascension vers le palais d'Asgard où se déroulerait son jugement. Chaque pas était un supplice, chaque coup de son frère l'était plus encore mais jamais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il ignora tous les regards de haine et de mépris qui lui étaient adressés, tous les propos insultants, tous les rires, toutes les moqueries. Il y était tellement habitués du temps qu'il était encore un Prince d'Asgard, depuis son enfance même. Autrement dit cela remontait à des siècles et des siècles. De plus, il était un Jotunn, le monstre des histoires que l'on racontait aux enfants.

Il fut presque soulagé d'être arrivé. Il avait tellement mal ... Il observa la salle aux murs dorés, le trône, Odin, la Reine Frigg, les conseillers. Puis, il détourna son esprit de l'instant présent, se concentrant juste sur son illusion pour la maintenir en place. Il sentait vraiment ses forces le quitter. Il ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant. Il tiendrait jusqu'au bout. Son illusion ne l'abandonnerait qu'une fois que sa propre tête roulerait à ses pieds, quand il serait libre et mort.

Il revint à la réalité quand un flash de lumière l'aveugla. Il ferma les yeux et détourna la tête un instant et ne chercha à les ouvrir que quelques instants plus tard, intrigué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel phénomène à Asgard.

« Arrêtez cet homme ! » ordonna Odin.

Loki observa ce dernier qui devait être plus un adolescent qu'un homme. De taille moyenne, cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux verts semblables à des émeraudes, vêtue d'une tenue qu'il n'avait jamais vu qu'à un seul endroit. Midgard. Un simple jeans avec un T-shirt où il était inscrit 'I Love Rock'n'Roll'. Le dieu du chaos ne put se retenir de relever un sourcil à cela.

Comment un Midgardien avait pu venir ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Midgardien faisait ici ? Et, par les Nornes, comment un Midgardien pouvait envoyer valser une vingtaine de guerriers Ases et Thor avec une telle aisance ?!

Loki pouvait voir son aura et sa puissance. Le Midgardien qui était de toute évidence un sorcier l'intriguait. Et il devait avouer que, dans l'état lamentable où il était, blessé, fatigué et privé de sa propre magie, il était intimidé.

Quand l'homme posa son regard vert sur lui et s'approcha, le dieu du chaos se mit à reculer. Il fit en tout peut-être cinq ou six pas avant de trébucher et de tomber à terre. La chute le fit siffler de douleur. Il vit le Midgardien s'approcher encore de lui et sortir un bâton de bois de houx et tracer un cercle autour d'eux d'un geste vif et précis. Il sentit une barrière de protection basique mais puissante les entourer. Loki fronça les sourcils. Il chercha encore à reculer, peu désireux de souffrir plus, surtout entre les mains d'un sorcier. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une mort rapide.

« Du calme, Loki, » fit l'inconnu d'une voix douce en levant les mains en signe de paix. « Je m'appelle Harry et je suis là pour toi. On m'a envoyé pour te sauver afin que tu puisses accomplir ton devoir. »

Le dieu s'immobilisa à l'écoute de ces paroles. Il se mit à trembler et renifla pour retenir un gros sanglot de le submerger. Le jeune Midgardien posa une main sur lui, le faisant se tendre de douleur. Pourtant son geste n'avait rien d'agressif.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Harry. « Tu es bien plus amoché qu'on ne me l'avait annoncé. » L'homme tendit une main devant ses yeux. « Dors, Loki. Je t'expliquerai tout à ton réveil. »

Loki chercha à nouveau à s'éloigner de l'inconnu. Il ne voulait pas dormir ! Il ne voulait pas que son illusion s'effondre et que tous puissent voir dans quel état lamentable il était ! Il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point il avait été faible ! Il voulait ...

« _Somnus_, » murmura l'homme.

Rapidement, Loki sombra dans les ténèbres, emportant avec lui la vision de ces deux émeraudes inquiètes pour lui.

xXxXxXx

Lorsque Loki s'effondra à cause du sort de sommeil, Harry rattrapa sa tête pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol et qu'il soit encore plus blessé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il observa ensuite l'état même du dieu.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

Son état était bien pire qu'il ne l'avait supposé. Les vêtements du Jotunn n'étaient plus que des haillons dissimulant à peine toutes les plaies et cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps amaigri. Dans son sommeil, alors qu'il n'était plus dissimulé sous une illusion, Loki avait la respiration sifflante. Il s'empressa immédiatement de lancer un sort de diagnostic.

En plus des blessures et hématomes visibles de son combat à New York, Loki avait trois cotes brisées avec une esquille qui était plantée dans son poumon gauche, deux cotes fêlées, de nombreux os brisés qui s'étaient mal ressoudés, des traces de brûlures assez récentes marquaient encore son corps, ainsi que de nombreuses cicatrices de coupures et autres entailles. Ce qui était le plus inquiétant, c'était bien son esprit. Hélas, il n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires en légilimancie pour lui venir en aide de ce coté-là.

Il fit par acquis de conscience une copie de son état de santé préoccupant avant de commencer à agiter sa baguette au-dessus du corps meurtri. Un bruit suspect derrière lui le fit se figer.

« Si vous ne voulez pas faire un autre vol plané, Dieu du Tonnerre, je vous suggère de poser votre marteau et de me laisser soigner Loki en paix ! » dit-il froidement.

« Loki est le dieu de la ruse et des entourloupes, » répliqua Thor. « Il est sûrem ... »

Harry fit immédiatement volte-face, faisant éclater sa magie et pointa sa baguette sur l'Ase. Il fit un mouvement sec, le désarmant de son précieux Mjolnir. Il attrapa ce dernier sans soucis et le garda en main sans la moindre difficulté.

« Il est sûrement quoi ?! » s'époumona le sorcier. « En train de faire la comédie pour me duper ? Je viens de le plonger dans le coma ! Il est inconscient et totalement incapable de pouvoir manipuler sa magie afin de nous bercer d'illusion ! Il est devant vous dans cet état, blessé, épuisé, brisé au-delà du supportable ! Si vous ne me croyez pas, je m'en balance, Seigneur Thor ! J'ai été envoyé ici pour lui venir en aide et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire ! Et si je dois botter les fesses de quelques Asgardiens avant de pouvoir lui prodiguer les soins dont il a besoin alors soit, envoyez-moi vos hommes ! Sinon, restez à votre place ! »

« Comment ose-tu t'adresser de la sorte au Prince d'Asgard, misérable mortel ! » fit une femme guerrière aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Comment, vous, osez-vous me traiter de la sorte ?! » rétorqua Harry, le regard flamboyant de colère alors qu'il rejetait le marteau à une trentaine de mètres de lui, à l'opposé de Thor. « Je suis le Gardien de Midgard ! Vous me devez autant de respect qu'au Gardien Heimdall ! Et vous, Odin, Père de Toute Chose, je vous suggère fortement de ne pas m'énerver ! Je compte soigner Loki ici afin de vous prouver son innocence, mais je n'en suis en rien obligé. C'est juste pour éviter certains désagréments ! Mais si je remarque que vous cherchez à nuire à Loki ou ma personne en ordonnant notre arrestation, voire pire, notre exécution, vous aurez à répondre devant Yggdrasil lui-même ! Vous voilà prévenu, Roi d'Asgard, la balle est dans votre camp ! »

Thor gardait le silence, observant son marteau à terre plus loin. Aucun être si ce n'est son père ou lui-même n'avait pu soulever Mjolnir et ce Midgardien l'avait tenu comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il en était ... digne. Cela amenait le dieu du tonnerre à faire confiance à cet inconnu. Il fit venir son marteau à lui et le rangea.

« Thor, » commença Odin. « Je t'ordonne de ... »

« J'écouterai ce que cet homme a à dire Père, » coupa le blond. « Il a porté Mjolnir. »

« C'est un sorcier ! »

« Tout comme Loki. Pourtant Loki n'y est jamais parvenu. J'écouterai ce que ce mortel a à nous dire. »

« Ben le mortel, comme vous le dites si bien, aimerais savoir où est-ce qu'il peut emmener Loki afin qu'il se repose en toute sécurité et sérénité. »

Odin se leva, tenant sa lance, Gungnir, frappant durement le sol.

« Nous n'accordons aucune hospitalité aux ennemis d'Asgard, » dit-il d'une voix forte.

« Je vois, » sourit Harry avec une lueur purement maraudeuse dans les yeux. « Je n'ai donc pas le choix. Mort ? »

Une ombre apparut à coté du Midgardien.

« Gardien de Midgard, » dit-elle. « Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Peux-tu nous ramener dans un lieu sécurisé comme ... je ne sais pas ... Poudlard ... ou Square Grimmaurd ? »

« Poudlard est encore en ruines, Gardien, » répondit Mort. « Ta guerre est à peine finie depuis quelques jours. Square Grimmaurd est dès lors plus approprié. »

Elle étendit ses ombres autour de Loki et d'Harry avant de disparaître. Tout ce qu'ils laissèrent derrière eux fut un morceau de parchemin. Thor s'en empara et n'y comprit pas grand-chose excepté le fait que c'était une liste de blessures. Il prit le chemin du domaine de Lady Eir, la guérisseuse d'Asgard. Elle pourrait certainement lui expliquer.

xXxXxXx

Harry était Square Grimmaurd, penché au-dessus d'un chaudron, à préparer quelques baumes de soins, lotions cicatrisantes, potions contre la douleur, ... pour le dieu du chaos qui était toujours inconscient. Il avait déjà commencé à le soigner mais les plaies étaient nombreuses. Une chose était sûre, une fois que Loki serait physiquement rétabli, ils devraient partir pour Hellheim. Le Gardien de Midgard n'avait confiance qu'en une seule personne pour s'occuper de l'esprit du dieu et elle était déjà passée de l'autre coté. Du moins, si le dieu acceptait la proposition qu'il avait à faire.

Il revint dans la chambre où Loki était allongé et vint s'occuper immédiatement de ses blessures. Il l'avait complètement dénudé et avait juste fait en sorte qu'il porte un simple caleçon noir afin de laisser libre accès aux plaies. Il apporta longuement des soins, y mêlant sa magie afin d'accélérer le processus de guérison.

Il fut soudain interrompu dans ses gestes par une main pâle sur son poignet. Harry sourit doucement alors qu'il croisait le regard vert pailleté d'or du dieu du chaos.

« Alors, la Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille, » dit-il doucement. « Je pensais que tu dormirais plus longtemps, Loki. »

« Qui es-tu, Mortel ? Et où suis-je ? Odin ... »

Le dieu grogna de douleur alors que son corps se crispait. Sa poigne sur le poignet fit légèrement grimacer Harry mais ce dernier ne se plaignit pas.

« Vas-y doucement, je n'ai pas fini de te soigner. Je n'ai pas les compétences d'un médicomage alors cela me prend plus de temps... Pour répondre à tes questions, je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. Et je suis Midgardien. Tu es ici chez moi, à Londres. Et Odin ... » Harry renifla dédaigneusement. « Il ne peut plus rien contre toi. Non seulement tu es innocent mais en plus il a pris trop de liberté te concernant, allant jusqu'à même te priver de tes droits les plus fondamentaux. »

« Mes ... droits ? »

Dire que Loki était perdu serait un euphémisme. De quoi parlait ce mortel qui s'occupait de lui ? Le dieu n'était pas du genre à faire confiance facilement après tout ce qu'il avait vécu mais en écoutant les réponses de ce jeune sorcier devant lui, le fait qu'il le croyait innocent avant même qu'il essaie de se défendre lui donnait l'envie de l'écouter attentivement et de lui donner sa chance. De plus, son propos sur le Père de Toute Chose l'intriguait ...

« Tu ne sais pas qui tu es, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais très bien qui je suis, Mortel ! » siffla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry venait de lui tendre un flacon avec un liquide rouge flamboyant.

« Potion contre la douleur, » répondit le Midgardien avec un haussement d'épaule. « A moins que tu préfères souffrir le martyr ? »

« Je ne fais pas facilement confiance. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas du poison ? »

« Rusé et prudent, » sourit Harry. « Ta réputation n'est décidément plus à faire, Loki Laufeyson. Pour te montrer que je n'ai pas l'intention de t'empoisonner, je vais en boire quelques gouttes. »

Harry en versa sur sa langue et avala. Quelques instants plus tard, Loki accepta de boire le flacon entier et lâcha un soupir de soulagement alors que tout son corps douloureux le faisait peu à peu moins souffrir, comme s'il se trouvait sur un petit nuage cotonneux.

« Mieux ? »

« Oui. Tu sais donc qui je suis, Mortel. Et ... »

« Mon nom est Harry. Pas Mortel. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si on peut toujours me considérer comme mortel maintenant, » fit pensivement le Midgardien. « Je suis devenu Gardien il y a peu et tout est encore nouveau pour moi. »

« Gardien ? De Midgard ? »

« Oui, » sourit ce dernier. « Je le suis devenu le jour de l'attaque de New York. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas vu. J'étais déjà occupé dans une guerre ici, en Angleterre. La guerre a pris fin et j'ai eu à m'entretenir avec Yggdrasil. Il m'a demandé de te venir en aide. Comme je n'aime pas voir les innocents, même les aussi fripons que toi, être accusés et condamnés, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Surtout avec ce qu'Yggdrasil m'a rapporté. »

« Et qu'est-ce que l'Arbre-Monde t'a rapporté ? » demanda le dieu qui cachait sa curiosité derrière un masque froid et indifférent.

« Que tu allais être exécuté pour avoir lancé une attaque sur Midgard. Chez nous, les sorciers de Midgard, quand nous sommes contrôlés, nous avons une potion qui nous permet de savoir si le sorcier dit la vérité ou non, quelles que soient les circonstances. Il nous est tout bonnement impossible de mentir. Dans ta situation, on aurait usé du Veritaserum sur toi afin de juger de ta culpabilité et de ta responsabilité dans les événements qui se sont passés à New York. »

« Odin se fiche pas mal de ma culpabilité ou non. Il veut me voir ... »

« Mort, je sais, » répondit Harry avec tristesse. « Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. » Loki releva un sourcil. « Jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses, tu as toujours été un pion plus ou moins manipulable entre les mains d'Odin. Quand tu as disparu, il t'a cru mort. Mais maintenant, après tout ce que tu as vécu et le fait que tu hais le Roi d'Asgard et que tu sais que tu n'es pas son fils mais celui de Laufey, il te considère maintenant non plus comme une relique entreposée dans son palais mais un obstacle à éliminer. »

Le Midgardien soupira alors qu'il reprenait lentement les soins du dieu.

« Ce qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent, c'est qu'Yggdrasil veillait sur toi et cherchait un moyen de te rendre la place qui te revient. »

« Ma place ? »

« Où est-ce qu'Odin t'a trouvé ? »

« Dans un temple de Jotunheim. »

« Et à ton avis, pourquoi tu y étais ? »

Le dieu réfléchit un instant à cette question. Sa réponse directe serait de dire qu'il avait été abandonné par sa mère, Laufey. Mais à entendre le Midgardien, il se demandait si c'était vraiment la vérité.

« Je n'ai pas été abandonné ? » dit-il prudemment.

« Non. Tu as été confié au temple pour grandir et apprendre tes futures fonctions de Gardien de Jotunheim. Malheureusement, Odin a profané le temple et t'a arraché à ta patrie. Tu étais un joyau dans sa collection. »

« Mais Heimdall est le Gardien d'Asgard. Il aurait du me le dire si j'étais un Gardien, » réfuta le Jotunn. « Il fréquente souvent les Gardiens d'Alfheim et Vanaheim. Je les ai moi-même rencontrés. Jamais il ne m'a informé de cela. »

« Parce qu'Odin le lui avait interdit. Le défaut des Gardiens d'Alfheim, d'Asgard et de Hellheim, c'est qu'ils doivent répondre de leur acte devant leur souverain. Celui d'Alfheim au roi Freyr, Heimdall à Odin et Mort à Hela. Ceux des autres royaumes ont plus de liberté et agissent uniquement pour la protection de leur royaumes. Tu aurais du devenir le Gardien du Jotunheim. Tout comme moi je suis devenu le Gardien de Midgard. »

« Et si maintenant, je ne veux pas ? » demanda Loki.

« On ne te jugera pas. On sait ce que tu as fait contre ton peuple en voulant plaire à Odin. Et avec toutes les épreuves que tu as vécues, vouloir sauver les autres n'est peut-être plus ta priorité. Cela dit, pour ce que j'ai vu quand j'ai été embrassé par le pouvoir d'Yggdrasil, je sais que nous sommes pareils, par bien des aspects. »

« Nous n'avons rien en commun ! »

« Vraiment ? Alors laisse-moi te raconter mon histoire. Je te laisserai seul juge de cette constatation. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et l'agita devant les bandes maculées de sang et de lotions. Tout disparut en un clin d'oeil.

« Je reviens avec de quoi t'alimenter et je t'explique tout. Evite d'utiliser ta magie, je doute qu'elle soit totalement rétablie. »

Loki l'observa partir. Il lui était reconnaissant pour avoir fait taire sa douleur et pour avoir pris soin de ses blessures. Un Gardien ... Il devrait être prudent s'il voulait disparaître. Mais il avait perdu depuis longtemps l'envie de fuir. Il ne voulait pas passer le reste de son existence comme un criminel. Plus personne dans les neufs royaumes ne voudrait de lui, trop effrayés par la puissance et le pouvoir d'Odin. Il était de toute façon condamné, quoi que puisse dire le Gardien. Il était un citoyen d'Asgard. Il devait être puni selon ses lois. Mais là, en cet instant, il avait gagné un moment de répit, loin de la douleur.

Et ce Midgardien l'intriguait. Il prétendait qu'ils étaient semblables. Il en doutait. Comme pourraient-ils être semblables alors que les Midgardiens vivaient difficilement un siècle et que lui avait plusieurs siècles de vie déjà derrière lui ?

Quand le Gardien de Midgard revint, il y avait un plateau qui flottait doucement devant lui. Il le déposa sur le lit à coté de Loki qu'il aida à se redresser. Le dieu inspecta le plateau. Il ne pourrait jamais avaler tout cela. Il n'avait plus avalé quelque chose depuis si longtemps.

« Prends la potion, elle développera ton appétit et t'empêchera d'avoir la nausée. Et ne t'inquiète pas si malgré cela, tu n'arrives pas à tout manger. Mange ce que tu sais, je mettrai le reste en stase pour un autre jour. »

Harry lui avait fait un simple sourire avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Loki prit alors la potion dont il avait pu cette fois identifier l'odeur. Une recette de Vanaheim ? Comment ce Midgardien pouvait-il la posséder ? Il commença lentement à manger dans un silence un peu tendu. Il gardait le Gardien à l'oeil. Il semblait perdu dans de sombres pensées.

« J'ai dix-huit ans, » dit soudain Harry. « Je suis né dans une famille aimante ou du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté. Je veux bien le croire. Hélas, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Un mage noir est venu un soir alors que je n'avais qu'un an pour assassiner ma famille. Son objectif, c'était ... moi. Une prophétie avait fait de moi son principal rival avant même ma naissance. »

Le Midgardien parlait d'une voix dénuée d'émotion, comme si son histoire ne le touchait pas. Loki écouta, n'ayant pas grand-chose d'autres à faire. Et son coté rusé et malin l'obligeait à retenir la moindre information par principe. C'était la clef pour s'en servir contre les autres, user de leurs points faibles. Le Gardien s'apprêtait à lui raconter sa vie. C'était une chance inouïe. Il ne savait juste pas s'il la saisirait cette fois. Il était encore indécis. Fuir et vivre ou rester et mourir. Il était plus porté sur la deuxième option.

« Etrangement et sans que quiconque ne puisse me donner une explication valable, j'ai survécu au sortilège de la Mort. Mort elle-même n'a pas d'explication à me donner. Et les voix d'Yggdrasil peuvent être parfois impénétrables ... » Harry soupira. « On m'a emmené dans la famille de ma mère. Ils détestaient la magie et parce qu'elle était en moi, parce qu'ils savaient que j'étais un sorcier, un monstre, ils m'en ont fait baver. Je suis devenu leur domestique, leur ... esclave ... en quelque sorte. J'ai vécu ainsi pendant dix ans, maltraité et sans amour. Les coups, les moqueries et les humiliations sont tombés plus que je ne pourrais jamais en compter. »

Loki regarda attentivement le jeune homme dont la voix s'était teintée d'une légère amertume. Il avait toujours le regard tourné vers la fenêtre alors qu'il parlait.

« Quand j'ai eu onze ans, un homme est venu me voir pour m'annoncer que j'étais inscrit à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. J'y suis allé, d'une part curieux de connaître la vie de mes parents qui étaient aussi des sorciers, mais surtout pour fuir l'enfer qui était mon quotidien auprès de ma famille. Je me suis fait mes deux premiers amis. J'étais émerveillé par la magie et ses possibilités. »

Le dieu du chaos put deviner le sourire sur le visage d'Harry. Ainsi l'enfant qu'il était avait pu avoir un moment de répit.

« La seule chose que je n'aimais pas, c'était cette ... adulation que les sorciers avaient pour moi. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ... Grâce à moi, Voldemort avait été terrassé. J'avoue que même encore maintenant, j'ai du mal à y croire d'avoir réussi quoi que ce soit cette nuit-là. Un bébé face à un sorcier, un mage noir, de plus de cinquante ans ? Il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir que c'est impossible. Je pense que Voldemort a juste dépassé ses limites cette nuit-là. »

Harry agita la main et une bouteille d'eau vint dans sa main. Il en but quelques petites gorgées en s'installant dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de faire apparaître d'un coup de baguette vif. Il garda son regard dans le vide, plongé sur son passé.

« Chaque année m'a apporté mon lot d'ennuis. Je suis un véritable aimant à problèmes selon certains. »

Tant le dieu que le Gardien eurent un rictus amusé. Oui, Loki devait l'admettre, ça ils pouvaient l'avoir en commun. Comme tout ce que le jeune homme avait déjà dit jusqu'à présent. Les brimades, les coups, le mépris de sa famille ... Et lui aussi était un orphelin techniquement.

« Chaque année, Voldemort, ou du moins son esprit, tentait de revenir des limbes. »

« C'est impossible ! » réfuta immédiatement Loki. « On ne peut tromper la Mort. »

« Pourtant lui l'a fait, » répondit Harry en plongeant son regard dans celui du dieu. « Il avait créé des horcruxes pour cela, divisant à chaque fois son âme pour la préserver dans un objet. »

Loki se tendit à cela. C'était ... monstrueux.

« Voldemort a toujours eu peur de la mort et il avait, en quelque sorte, réussi à devenir immortel. Dans ses tentatives de revenir pour dominer le monde magique, il n'a jamais cessé de tenter de me tuer. A cause de cette prophétie mais aussi par vengeance vu que je l'avais tenu durant toutes ces années en échec. Il est revenu à la vie il y a trois ans. »

Le Midgardien s'interrompit un instant, perdu dans son passé. Le dieu du chaos le laissa à ses pensées, enregistrant les informations qu'il avait déjà entendues. Même si ce jeune homme avait passé de bons moments à s'émerveiller, tout comme lui à une époque, devant la magie, il avait eu une vie bien sombre.

« La première année de son retour, ce serpent s'est fait discret le temps de rassembler ses fidèles et contracter quelques alliances. Personne n'a voulu me croire quand j'ai dit l'avoir vu. On m'a pris pour un menteur, et même certains pour un assassin. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un tournoi avait été organisé dans mon école cette année-là, en partenariat avec deux autres. Occasionnellement, il y avait quatre champions. Cédric était un autre élève de Poudlard. Un ami. Un Poufsouffle courageux et loyal. Nous nous étions entraidés durant le tournoi et à la fin, nous nous étions sauvés mutuellement la vie dans le labyrinthe. Nous avons pris le trophée qui nous assurerait la victoire ensemble. Sauf que le trophée était un portoloin, un piège fait pour m'amener auprès de Voldemort. Cédric est mort avant même d'avoir eu le temps de combattre et moi ... je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider. Je n'aurais pas su faire grand-chose, je n'avais même pas quinze ans à l'époque. Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de sortilèges pour vraiment me battre en duel. Je n'ai pu que fuir avec son corps. »

Loki ferma les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie du jeune sorcier. Cela devait être lourd à porter pour un enfant. Car l'homme en face de lui n'était encore qu'un enfant à ses yeux. Pourtant ses yeux démontraient sa maturité, maturité née aux prix de vies, de souffrances et de combats.

« J'ai été traité en menteur et en paria l'année suivante jusqu'à ce que je me fasse manipuler... »

La voix d'Harry se brisa un instant avant d'être reprise, bien trop contrôlée pour être naturelle aux oreilles du dieu. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé, de cela Loki pouvait en être certain.

« Par un lien mental entre nos deux esprits, Voldemort m'a envoyé des images. Il me montrait la torture de mon parrain. J'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer. J'ai demandé de l'aide auprès des adultes en qui je pensais pouvoir faire confiance, des membres de la résistance qui me croyaient. Personne ne m'a informé qu'il était en sécurité ici, à Square Grimmaurd. Personne n'a jugé bon de me rassurer et de me dire que ce n'était que des images pour m'emmener dans un piège. Et moi, comme un con, j'y suis allé. Je voulais sauver Sirius. Au final, c'est lui qui est venu me sauver... et il est mort. Je venais de perdre la dernière personne de ma famille, une personne que j'avais à peine connue mais qui comptait plus que tout à mes yeux. »

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Harry, solitaire. Il l'effaça rapidement.

« C'est seulement à ce moment-là que le Ministère s'est rendu compte du retour de Voldemort. Dès lors, je suis redevenu le Survivant, l'Elu ! » Il eut un reniflement de dédain. « Il voulait tous que je les aide, que je les protège. Le Ministère avait même envoyé des aurors et demandé à ce que je fasse des apparitions dans leurs locaux pour montrer que je les soutenais. Je hais la politique... »

« J'évolue mieux dans ce milieu, » fit Loki avec un sourire.

« Parce que tu es un serpent fourbe et sournois, ta langue est fatalement plus adaptée à ce milieu. Moi je suis un Lion. Je suis taillé pour aller au combat. J'avoue que je fonce souvent sans réfléchir. »

« Tu ressembles plus à Thor... »

« Seulement sur ce point-là, » admit Harry en soupirant. « En fin d'année, le directeur de mon école, Albus Dumbledore, est mort. Il m'avait enseigné le secret des horcruxes de Voldemort. J'ai passé toute cette année à les traquer et les détruire en étant un hors la loi, l'ennemi à abattre parce que cet enfoiré avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir. J'ai réussi à tous les détruire à l'exception de deux. Un ami s'est chargé de Nagini, son familier. Et Voldemort lui-même s'est chargé du dernier. »

« Pourquoi aurait-il détruit lui-même sa propre âme ? » demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux pour révéler un cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

« Voici la marque du sortilège qu'il m'a envoyé quand j'avais un an. Quand il l'a fait et qu'il s'est effondré, un morceau de son âme s'est détachée de lui à son insu et s'est logé dans ma tête. Je ne l'ai moi-même découvert qu'il y a quatre jours. Dès cet instant, j'ai su que je devais me sacrifier pour que quelqu'un d'autre termine le travail. Ainsi Voldemort était redevenu mortel. J'ai regardé la mort en face sans la moindre peur. Pour moi, c'était rejoindre mes amis et ma famille. Enfin avoir la paix... »

Le visage du Midgardien s'illumina légèrement alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Yggdrasil vienne à moi. Il m'a parlé longuement, il m'a réconforté et m'a dit que malheureusement mon travail n'était pas fini. Il m'a laissé le choix mais ... » Harry secoua doucement la tête. « Il m'a proposé de devenir le Gardien de Midgard et de protéger la terre. J'ai hésité. Mais j'ai finalement accepté. Je suis revenu et je me suis débarrassé moi-même de Voldemort qui était une menace pour la survie de Midgard. »

Loki garda un instant le silence, son regard plongé dans ses deux émeraudes qui étaient bien plus lumineuses depuis qu'il avait fini de raconter son histoire.

« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es venu à Asgard pour me sauver, Harry de Midgard. »

« C'était une demande d'Yggdrasil. De tous les Gardiens, j'étais le mieux placé pour agir parce qu'Odin ne me connaissait pas, c'était tout juste si Heimdall m'avait entraperçu. De plus, je ne peux laisser quelqu'un d'innocent subir les foudres d'un tyran. J'ai déjà vu trop d'innocents subir d'injustices pour le supporter sans réagir. »

« Et comment sais-tu que je suis innocent ? Tu ne sais presque rien de moi, sauf peut-être ce qui est écrit dans les Eddas. »

« C'est Yggdrasil qui me l'a dit. Comme il m'a dit aussi ce qu'aurait du être ta vie sans l'intervention d'Odin. »

« Devenir le Gardien de Jotunheim ? » demanda le dieu du chaos en relevant un sourcil.

« Précisément. »

« J'ai tué bon nombre de Jotunns par le passé, dont Laufey, ma propre mère. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais devenir leur Gardien ou même que je serais accepté ? »

« Tu as tué des Jotunns que parce que tu as été élevé dans une mentalité asgardienne qui les font passer pour des monstres. A ce jour, Jotunheim est décadent, allant peu à peu à sa destruction. La présence d'un Gardien pour le protéger pour l'aider à se relever. De plus, l'avantage de Jotunheim, contrairement à Asgard, Alfheim ou Hellheim, c'est que tu serais libre de tout mouvement. Même si les Jotunns ont un roi, ils sont encore dans un système de vie plutôt ... clanique. Tu ne dépendrais de personne, aussi libre que moi en somme ! »

« Et Odin ? »

« S'il ose s'attaquer à toi alors que tu as accepté ton statut de Gardien de Jotunheim, alors il devra répondre de ses actes devant Yggdrasil lui-même. Cela se terminera sûrement par ... une exécution en bonne et due forme. En gros le châtiment qu'il te réserve actuellement. Et injustement, soi dit en passant. »

Loki garda le silence un instant.

« Je ... j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. »

« Bien sûr, Loki. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Il est fort probable qu'Yggdrasil te rende visite prochainement durant ton sommeil pour te parler. Tu es ici chez toi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, sers-toi ou demande si tu ne trouves pas. Je serais dans le salon à l'étage en-dessous. Et ... Oh ! Si tu sors de cette chambre, ne prête pas attention au portrait qui hurle dans le hall. Elle est toujours comme ça. Ignore-la et elle finira par se lasser. »

Harry se leva et débarrassa le plateau d'un geste négligeant de la main.

« Puis-je te poser une question, Harry de Midgard ? »

« Harry suffira, » sourit l'intéressé. « Quelle est ta question ? »

« Pourquoi à des moments tu utilises un bout de bois pour manipuler la magie et à d'autres, tu agites simplement la main ? C'est intriguant ... »

« Parce que je n'ai plus besoin de ma baguette pour les sortilèges aussi simples que la lévitation ou l'_accio_. Par contre, pour d'autres un peu plus compliqués ou que j'ai moins pratiqués, je canalise mieux ma magie en l'utilisant. De plus, les sorciers de Midgard se battent bien mieux en duel avec une baguette que sans. Elle nous aide. Je pense avoir un livre sur le sujet qui pourrait peut-être t'aider à comprendre. Veux-tu que je te l'apporte ? »

« Ce serait avec plaisir. »

Le Midgardien sourit et sortit. Un gros livre sombre apparut sur la table de chevet à coté de Loki quelques minutes plus tard. Ne voulant pas dormir tout de suite, le dieu s'en empara et satisfit sa curiosité.

xXxXxXx

Loki se réveilla étrangement plus apaisé qu'avant. Yggdrasil était venu le rencontrer et le rassurer avec sa chaleur et sa présence. Encore maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il le sentait encore autour de lui, à l'écoute. Il n'avait pas encore accepté. Il n'était pas du genre à prendre une décision sur un coup de tête. Il était bien plus réfléchi que cela.

Il se leva et grogna encore un peu contre la douleur. Il inspira profondément et piocha un peu dans sa magie partiellement restaurée pour terminer le travail du Midgardien. Il se sentait déjà mieux mais pas encore prêt à supporter un voyage quel qu'il soit. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit calmement les escaliers tout en examinant son environnement. Les lieux respiraient une bien sombre magie et la décoration faisait presque froid dans le dos. Il sursauta, sortant sa dague prêt à se défendre, quand un rideau se décala en une seconde, révélant un tableau d'une femme de la haute aristocratie. Cette dernière hurlait sur lui

« INTRUS ! INTRUS DANS LA MAISON DE MES ANCETRES ! IMMONDE VERMINE ! DEHORS DE CH ... »

« POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN, ALLEZ-VOUS FERMER VOTRE GRANDE GUEULE UNE FOIS DANS VOTRE VIE ? PAS ETONNANT QUE SIRIUS VOUS DETESTAIT ! »

« INFAME SANG-MELE ! »

« _Silencio !_ »

Loki observa le Gardien de Midgard pointer sa baguette sur le portrait qui hurlait dans un silence apaisant après ces hurlements. Un autre coup de sa baguette replaça le rideau à sa place initiale.

« Désolé pour le désagrément, Loki, » fit Harry en rangeant sa baguette avec un sourire contrit. « Elle a toujours été comme ça du plus loin que je me souvienne et d'après un ... une connaissance, elle l'était déjà de son vivant. »

« Charmante ..., » fit le dieu des mensonges avec ironie.

« J'ai fait du thé. En veux-tu une tasse ? »

Le dieu hocha la tête et descendit les escaliers en silence tout en continuant d'observer la décoration. Il retint une grimace de dégoût en regardant les têtes d'elfe empaillées. Il suivit le jeune homme dans d'autres escaliers menant dans une cuisine. Cette dernière semblait déjà bien plus chaleureuse malgré cette sombre énergie qui suintait de la bâtisse.

« Je sais. C'est désagréable, » fit Harry en servant deux tasses et sortant quelques croissants. « La famille de mon parrain, comme cette vieille mégère là-haut était adepte de la magie noire. J'aurais préféré Poudlard mais ils ont suffisamment de problèmes là-bas avec les blessés et l'école à reconstruire. Cet endroit est mon dernier point de chute à l'abri du regard d'Heimdall. Je n'en connais pas d'autres avec des barrières aussi puissantes. »

« Je m'en accommoderais. Rien n'est pire que ... »

Il eut un frisson en se souvenant de sa torture auprès de l'Autre. Il ferma les yeux, ne percevant pas ainsi le regard inquiet du jeune homme en face de lui.

« Si jamais tu désires en parler, je peux écouter sans juger, » offrit Harry avec un léger sourire, rassurant.

Loki redressa la tête et observa le Midgardien un instant.

« Je vais bien. »

« Physiquement, je ne peux te le contredire, » admit le plus jeune avec un bref hochement de tête. « Mais ton esprit ... Je ne vais te mentir en te disant qu'il va bien. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il a subi des lésions importantes. Tu es toujours lucide, ce qui est une chance, mais tu dois certainement être un peu ... comment dire sans te blesser ... »

« Au moins, tu as plus de tact que Thor, » soupira Loki en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, les faisant glisser jusque sur sa nuque. « Il me prend pour un fou. »

« Peut-être plus autant maintenant. » Le dieu jeta un regard interrogatif au Gardien de Midgard. « Je lui ai donné une copie du diagnostic préliminaire que je t'avais fait, à Asgard. Va savoir ce qu'il en a fait... En tout cas, il semblait vouloir écouter alors qu'Odin ... »

« Voulait te faire taire ? »

« En quelque sorte, » confirma Harry.

Loki soupira encore alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

« Est-ce réparable ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Les lésions dans mon esprit ? »

« Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Malgré mes six années d'études, je ne connais pas grand-chose à la magie. Je suis encore un novice. J'aimerais avoir l'avis d'un Maître de l'Esprit. »

« Les seuls que j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer sont morts, » dit platement le dieu du chaos en rouvrant les yeux.

« Il doit certainement en avoir sur Midgard mais je ne les connais pas. Pas de vivant en tout cas. »

Loki fronça les sourcils.

« On ne peut parler aux morts. »

« Moi, je peux parler avec certains qui m'étaient très proches. Sinon, avec mon statut de Gardien, je peux décider d'aller à Hellheim et demander audience à la Reine Hel. J'ai connu deux Maîtres de l'Esprit, dont un dont je n'ai aucune envie de revoir ! »

« Et l'autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop comment me placer par rapport à lui, » avoua le Midgardien. « Toute ma vie, il a été un connard avec moi, et sur la fin ... il m'a offert le plus précieux des cadeaux qu'un orphelin pouvait rêver d'avoir juste avant de rendre son dernier soupir. » Loki releva un sourcil. « Des souvenirs de ma mère, » développa-t-il.

« Tu voudrais parler à cet homme pour moi ? »

« Oui. Je sais qu'il peut être un véritable enfoiré et qu'il n'est pas facile à convaincre mais ... j'ai confiance en ses capacités. Cela ne coûte rien de déjà au moins demander son avis. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir d'autres sorciers au risque d'être arnaqué ou d'être poursuivi par une horde de journaliste prêts à prendre photos, témoignages et supplier pour une interview exclusive du 'Sauveur'. »

Harry avait craché ce dernier mot, montrant pour la première fois son dégoût et sa colère par rapport à quelque chose.

« Tu détestes l'attention et les honneurs ? »

« J'apprécie une vie de calme sans avoir à regarder au-dessus de mon épaule pour un éventuel danger qu'il soit mortel ou non. Je ne suis pas contre le fait de me battre pour ce qui est juste. Mais quand je peux avoir la paix, j'aimerais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Je n'ai jamais eu la paix pendant six ans, toujours la cible de différents articles 'croustillants', et j'ai passé toute cette année à être en cavale alors ... J'avoue qu'une fois que je t'aurais aidé, je ne dirais pas non à un ou deux jours à la mer ou dans un endroit perdu à me dorer au soleil et à profiter. »

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas maintenant ? Je dois être une gêne pour toi. »

Harry soupira, surprenant une fois encore le dieu du chaos qui n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui accorde de l'attention.

« Nous sommes pareils par bien des aspects Loki, » dit le Midgardien avec le plus grand sérieux alors qu'il fixait ce regard vert aux nuances dorées. « De plus, je n'ai jamais abandonné quelqu'un derrière moi sans le savoir un minimum en sécurité. J'ai même sauvé quelques-uns de mes ennemis dont je savais qu'ils étaient forcés de se battre parce qu'on les menaçait eux ou leurs familles. Je ne te considère pas comme un ennemi, Loki. Pas encore comme un ami mais tu es quelqu'un qui m'est équivalent. Tu as le même destin que moi, bien que pour un autre monde. Nous sommes égaux. Cela dit, pour le moment, tu es vulnérable car tu es toujours sous la loi d'Asgard... Je ne peux pas te laisser derrière moi pour aller m'amuser un ou deux jours et risquer de découvrir ton exécution à mon retour. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience juste parce que j'aurais décidé d'agir comme un égoïste. Ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Loki fut ému par ces paroles. Son coeur se réchauffa encore plus alors que pour une fois, quelque part dans l'univers, quelqu'un se souciait vraiment de lui. Toutefois il se garda de montrer ses émotions. Il déglutit discrètement. Harry lui offrit un sourire.

« N'aie pas peur de me montrer tes émotions Loki, » dit-il doucement. « J'ai appris aussi à porter des masques et je peux dorénavant les repérer chez les autres. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas être désiré et d'avoir le poids de cette réalité sur le coeur. »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas porté aussi longtemps que moi ... »

« Qu'importe le temps ? Dix-sept ans ? Deux mille ans ? La douleur reste la même. C'est juste qu'elle devient sourde avec le temps et génère un autre sentiment qui diffère en fonction des gens. Je suis devenu légèrement méfiant et renfermé sur moi-même, Voldemort est devenu un meurtrier et un fou furieux en quête de pouvoir et de domination, toi tu es devenu orgueilleux et froid, distant des autres pour ne plus avoir à souffrir. »

« C'est l'Arbre-Monde qui t'a dit tout cela ? »

« Entre autre choses oui. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une chouette hulotte apportant le journal. Harry sortit quelques pièces d'argent et de bronze et les déposa dans une bourse attachée à l'animal avant de récupérer la Gazette du Sorcier. Il regarda rapidement les gros-titres. Il fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

« Ca, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! » s'exclama-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Une plume et du parchemin apparut sur la table et il se mit à rédiger une lettre. Loki, curieux, fit venir à lui le papier porteur de nouvelles. L'article parlait du Ministère qui avait participé à un certain effort de guerre et qu'un certain Fudge se vantait d'en être l'un des instigateurs.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il y avait de mal là-dedans.

« Rien de spécial, je vais fournir quelques souvenirs à une journaliste par rapport à la dernière bataille où je n'ai pas vu le moindre homme du ministère. Cet homme n'est qu'un couard opportuniste qui m'a fait passer pour un menteur quand j'ai au début annoncé le retour de Voldemort. »

« C'est lui qui a tenté de te museler ? »

« Oui. Hors de question qu'il redevienne ministre de la magie. Ca il peut rêver ! Je verrais Kingsley Shackelbot. Ou même Amélia Bones. Ce sont des personnes intègres et soucieuses de la justice et du bien-être de la population. »

« Et tu prévois de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, » sourit malicieusement Loki.

« On ne peut rien te cacher, » répondit le Midgardien avec le même sourire.

« Serais-tu un peu fripon ? »

« J'avoue que cela doit être dans les gênes, » rit Harry. « Mon père faisait partie d'un groupe qui se faisait appeler les Maraudeurs. Les pires farceurs de leur génération. Poudlard en tremble encore. Mais si tu veux, je pourrais te présenter deux ... »

Il s'interrompit alors que son visage jovial passait soudain à une profonde tristesse.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Loki, les sourcils froncés.

« Non ... je ... Je viens de me rappeler que Fred est mort et ... J'ai de la peine pour son frère jumeau. Ce sont des amis très chers. Presque des frères. »

« La guerre ? »

« Oui. »

Loki comprit et n'ajouta rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire dans de telles situations. Il vit le Midgardien se reprendre rapidement et lui faire un petit sourire. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait déjà beaucoup trop côtoyé la mort. Il était résistant et son coeur était blindé. L'âme d'un guerrier.

« Comment compte-tu prendre contact avec Hel ? » demanda-t-il pour revenir à un sujet plus neutre.

« Par Mort, » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. « Normalement, je peux aller jusqu'à Hellheim tout seul mais je ne sais pas encore marcher sur Yggdrasil. »

« Je connais quelques passages mais aucun vers Hellheim, » avoua Loki. « Puisque tu es Gardien, je pourrais toujours te les montrer. »

« Ce serait super ! »

Il le vit terminer rapidement sa lettre et sortir sa baguette pour en poser la pointe sur sa tempe. Il en tira des filaments argentés qui intriguèrent encore plus le sorcier d'Asgard.

« La magie midgardienne est curieuse, » commenta-t-il alors qu'il le voyait mettre les filaments dans une fiole.

« J'aurai certainement le même commentaire en découvrant celle des Vanes. »

« Pourtant tu m'as fait boire une potion de Vanaheim, » fit Loki.

« Sérieux ? Laquelle ? » répliqua Harry les sourcils relevés, étonné.

« Celle contre la nausée. »

« Oh ... hmm ... Je ne suis pas un génie en potion comme Hermione mais ... je crois qu'elle est connue depuis ... au moins ... le seizième ou le dix-septième siècle. »

« Je vois ... »

« Tu me fais découvrir ta magie et je te fais découvrir la mienne ? » proposa Harry en tendant la main.

« Cela me semble être un marché équitable, » sourit Loki en la serrant.

Harry débarrassa la table et fit rapidement la vaisselle.

« Tu veux aller quand à Hellheim ? » demanda-t-il, sachant que le dieu avait déjà décidé d'y aller par sa simple question.

« Quand tu peux y aller, » répondit Loki. « Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler vieux pour toi. J'ai développé l'art de la patience. »

« Pour un papy, tu es plutôt bien conservé, » commenta Harry en le regardant de la tête au pied. « On dirait que tu as quoi ? Vingt ? Vingt-cinq ans ? »

Loki éclata de rire par sa franchise. Cela lui fit beaucoup de bien de rire. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis ... Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il était encore enfant. Ce Midgardien était rafraîchissant.


	2. Réparer ce qui doit l'être

**Chapitre 2 : Réparer ce qui doit l'être**

Mort tenait les mains de Loki et Harry. Elle les avait guidés à travers Yggdrasil pour arriver au Royaume d'Hellheim. Ce monde était fait de brumes et d'ombres partout et était d'un lugubre. Le Gardien de Midgard en eut un frisson.

« Quand vous vous serez habitué à l'atmosphère de cette planète, vous pourrez voir à travers la brume, » dit la Gardienne d'Hellheim. « Elle est là selon la volonté de Dame Hel afin d'empêcher Heimdall de l'espionner. C'est peut-être un monde pour les morts mais il est empli de richesses. Dame Hel ne veut pas qu'Odin vienne s'en emparer pour l'exil dans un endroit encore plus misérable juste par appât du gain. »

« Compréhensible, » commenta Loki. « C'est tout à fait le genre du Père de Toute Chose. »

« Mais pourquoi Heimdall surveille les autres royaumes ? » demanda Harry. « Normalement, il doit veiller sur Asgard et les potentielles menaces qui pourrait lui nuire. »

« Il est soumis aux ordres du roi d'Asgard, » soupira Mort. « Et Odin lui a ordonné d'agir ainsi. Comme Dame Hel m'a ordonné de guider les morts jusqu'ici afin qu'ils ne se perdent pas en chemin. »

« Mais au moins, toi, tu agis pour le bien, » répliqua le Midgardien. « Odin, c'est purement ... On dirait un despote ! Il se croit roi de l'univers ou quoi ?! »

« A ton avis, Harry, le titre de Père de Toute Chose n'est pas assez éloquent ? » fit Loki avec une pointe d'amertume.

Les deux sorciers soupirèrent et suivirent Mort qui les mena jusqu'au palais de Hel. Le dieu du chaos hésita un instant devant la porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Loki ? » demanda Harry en voyant la tension dans le corps et la magie du Jotunn.

« Disons que j'ai un certain passif avec Hela, » avoua ce dernier. « C'est ma fille. Je n'ai pas levé le petit doigt pour elle quand Odin l'a exilée. J'avoue que j'appréhende un peu de la voir aujourd'hui. »

« C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vue ? »

« Il y a ... plus de mille ans. J'étais encore jeune et impulsif. Peu réfléchi dans mes actes. »

« Un Gryffondor quoi, » rit doucement le Gardien de MIdgard.

« J'essayais surtout d'avoir l'amour et la fierté d'Odin à l'époque. Je faisais tout pour espérer entendre un 'c'est bien, Loki' qui n'est jamais arrivé. J'ai compris pourquoi quand j'ai découvert ma nature de Jotunn. »

« Et si tu essayais de discuter avec elle, » proposa Harry en haussant des épaules. « Elle a eu mille ans pour grandir et réfléchir à tout cela, tout comme toi. Tu as des regrets et des appréhensions et elle doit avoir certainement autre chose que de la haine dans son coeur. Je ne dis pas que tu ne vas pas en prendre pour ton grade, elle reste une reine mais ... au moins tu seras fixé sur ce qu'elle pense de toi. »

« Tu as sans doute raison, » fit Loki en gravissant les marches qui menaient aux portes du palais.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le palais et marchèrent dans un grand hall de marbre sombre. Il y avait des colonnes devant lesquelles étaient alignées une série d'armures et d'uniformes datant de toutes les époques, civilisations et monde. Loki en reconnut bon nombre. Une armure d'un chevalier midgardien, les tenues légères de la milice de Vanaheim, des armures asgardiennes, le pagne des guerriers de Jotunheim, les tenues acérées des elfes noires, ... Harry en reconnut d'autres propres à Midgard. Des armures romaines, la tenue des soldats allemands lors de la première guerre mondiale, une tenue qui lui rappelait un peu les Egyptiens, une autre, indienne, ...

« Mort ? » fit Harry.

« Oui, Gardien ? »

« Est-ce que la Reine serait passionnée de guerre ? »

« Je ne saurais le dire. Mais c'est durant les guerres qu'il y a le plus de morts. Elle y fait de nombreuses rencontres parmi les âmes qu'elle doit juger. »

« Donc, la déco ... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma déco ? » fit une voix féminine, autoritaire mais avec une nuance de sarcasme.

Les deux sorciers sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour tomber face à une femme à moitié dissimulée derrière une colonne. Ce qu'ils pouvaient voir d'elle était une ravissante jeune femme, une adolescente. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans.

« Hela, » murmura Loki en la voyant.

« Maman ? Oh Maman ! »

La Déesse de la Mort sortit de l'ombre et fonça dans les bras de Loki. Ce dernier tomba au sol avec un cri de surprise, percuté par le corps frêle contre lui. Il la serra doucement et remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Il entendit quelques sanglots étouffés qui l'amenèrent à la serrer encore plus fort sans l'étouffer pour autant.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses me pardonner, » murmura-t-il en s'écartant.

Il glissa une main sur son visage et effaça la larme qui coulait sous l'oeil d'un vert intense, de la même nuance que le sien, vert pailleté d'or. Elle avait un sourire tendre et le regard heureux. L'autre partie de son visage était dissimulée par sa chevelure sombre. Mais Loki pouvait quand même voir entre les cheveux la pâleur de l'os de son crâne. Tout comme l'os de son bras droit. Hela était à moitié brûlée – fondue et décharnée serait plus exact – suite à une blague qui avait mal tourné et avait montré son 'anormalité'. De cela avait découlé son exil.

« Tu n'étais pas responsable. J'ai été imprudente et Odin ... » Elle cracha le nom du Père-de-Toute-Chose. « ... a décrété que j'étais un monstre. Pas toi. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, pleine d'amour et de pardon.

« Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi les mythes et légendes la dépeignent comme une femme hideuse, » murmura Harry à Mort. « Elle est très jolie. »

« Mieux vaut pas que tu saches, Gardien de Midgard, » sourit la Reine de Helheim en s'écartant de sa mère. « Mort m'a fait part de ce qui t'est arrivé, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Loki. « C'est vraiment horrible. Je suppose que tu es venu ici pour de l'aide. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Je ... Harry a une idée et ... »

Le Dieu du Chaos était sans voix. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa fille était là, devant lui, heureuse de le revoir. Il avait le coeur réchauffé. Il espérait que ce soit la même chose avec ses autres enfants. Hela se tourna alors vers le Midgardien en entendant les propos hésitants de sa mère. Elle sourit.

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien, » fit Harry qui n'aimait toujours pas être le centre de l'attention, en particulier celui d'une fille. « Oh Merlin ! » fit-il en détournant le regard, les joues roses. « Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi, ce genre de choses, » maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

Il inspira profondément alors que Mort riait doucement. Cela surprit Hela.

« Alors moi qui cherche depuis un millénaire comment faire pour que Mort rit, toi, tu le fais ainsi après à peine vingt ans d'existence ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Il faut que tu me donnes ton secret ! »

« Hmm ... » fit le Midgardien, surpris par l'énergie et l'excitation de la Déesse. « J'en sais rien. Et j'ai dix-huit ans ... »

« Eh bien, j'ai plus d'une fois failli le faucher, Maîtresse, » rit Mort. « A un tel point que j'ai fini par garder un oeil sur lui durant toute son enfance. Il est un véritable aimant à problèmes. Il déteste qu'on le regarde ainsi avec intérêt. Il en est ... »

« Gêné, » termina Harry en fusillant la Gardienne d'Helheim du regard. « Je crois qu'on a compris que je n'aimais pas l'excès d'attention ou que je ne savais pas faire deux pas sans te croiser sur ma route, » ajouta-t-il avec un soupir désespéré. « Au moins maintenant, je peux te voir et parler avec toi. »

« Certes, » sourit Mort sous sa cape.

« Et pour en revenir à ma mère ? » demanda Hela avec un sourire tendre qui fit de nouveau rougir Harry.

Il avait vraiment un problème avec les belles demoiselles. Pas moyen de se concentrer. Loki observa le sorcier et nouvel ami un instant avant d'observer sa fille, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant avant de matérialiser un saut d'eau qu'il lança sans ménagement à la tête du Midgardien. L'eau – glaciale – fit sursauter Harry qui poussa un cri indigné sous le rire cristallin d'Hela. Ce son délicat avait manqué au Dieu du Chaos.

« Par les culottes en dentelles de Salazar, qu'est-ce que c'est froid ! » se plaignit le Gardien de Midgard en se secouant et se frottant les bras, trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Tu en veux un autre ? » demanda Loki, moqueur. « Tu ne sembles pas très alerte. Est-ce les hormones ? »

« Non, ce sont les belles filles en général, » siffla Harry, légèrement en colère. « Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir ton expérience avec le sexe opposé, Monsieur j'ai déjà des enfants, moi j'ai pas eu le temps de développer ce genre de choses. Quand je vois quelqu'un de beau, je reste figé, c'est tout ! T'as un problème avec ça ? »

« Du tout, » répondit le Dieu plus amusé que vexé par le ton du Midgardien.

« Merci pour le compliment, Harry de Midgard, » sourit Hela après que son fou rire se soit calmé. « J'apprécie. »

« On est venu ici ..., » continua le sorcier trempé. «... parce que Loki a des séquelles assez importantes que je ne peux pas soigner sans risquer de faire plus de mal que de bien. Et je ne fais pas assez confiance aux sorciers Midgardiens pour le laisser entre leurs mains. D'une part, il y a eu la guerre en Angleterre et de l'autre... ben, Loki a quand même attaqué New York même si c'était contre son gré. Cela risquait de mal finir. »

« Mais pourquoi venir à Helheim ? » demanda Hela, curieuse.

« Je connaissais une personne qui pourrait venir en aide à Loki. Un Maître de l'Esprit. »

« Il est mort quand ? »

« Il y a quelques jours. Le deux mai exactement durant la bataille de Poudlard. »

« Hmmm ... Je ne me suis pas encore occupé des morts de cette guerre, » fit-elle pensive avant de s'éloigner en sautillant. « Je vais le chercher, je reviens tout de suite ! »

« Hmmm ... Okay ... Non stop ! Eh merde ! »

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains en se rendant compte que la Déesse avait déjà disparu.

« Harry ? » fit Loki.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit qu'il y avait deux Maîtres de l'Esprit et qu'il y en avait un que je ne voulais pas revoir ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ben ... les deux Maîtres sont morts le deux mai ... »

« Ah ! » fit le Dieu du Chaos en regardant la porte par laquelle sa fille venait de sortir. « Cela risque de poser problème ? »

« Possible, » répondit Harry. « Enfin, non, même certain, vu nos antécédents ! »

Loki vit clairement la tension dans les épaules de son ami ainsi que la baguette qu'il venait de sortir et dont la prise était plus que crispée.

« Harry ? »

« Me revoilà ! » fit Hela. « J'en ai trouvé deux qui répondaient à ton critère, Harry de Midgard ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. « Je l'ai amené avec ... »

« Potter ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux hommes, l'un avec surprise et tristesse, l'autre avec haine.

« Tom, professeur, » fit Harry en regardant les deux défunts, surtout sa nemesis depuis toujours.

Mais étrangement, il n'avait pas l'apparence de quand il était mort à Poudlard. Il avait retrouvé la forme que le jeune Sauveur lui connaissait bien que plus vieille. Au lieu du Tom Jedusor de seize ans dont il se rappelait, le Serpentard avait l'air d'en avoir une grosse quarantaine. Mais il était plus que reconnaissable malgré le fait que les défunts avaient cette pâleur, comme les spectres de ses parents quand il les avait invoqués avec la Pierre de Résurrection.

« Tu es finalement mort, Potter, » ricana finalement Voldemort. « Quel plaisir de ... »

« Ai-je l'air mort, selon toi, Tom ? » demanda Harry avec un rictus.

« Pas ce nom ! » siffla le défunt mage noir.

« C'est pourtant ce nom qui t'a été donné à ta naissance..., » Il se tourna vers la Déesse qui observait calmement l'échange. « Dame Hela, »

« Juste Hela, » sourit cette dernière. « Tu es un ami de ma mère, un Gardien et le Maître de la Mort, autant laisser tomber ces titres pompeux en privé ... »

« Hmm ... Comme tu veux, Hela, » fit Harry en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, rougissant à nouveau. « Si tu ne veux pas qu'il y a un problème et surtout des dégâts ici, mieux vaudrait que Tom Elvis Jedusor s'en aille. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pärce que cet homme, tout Maître de l'Esprit qu'il est, sûrement bien meilleur que Snape, ben ... je ne veux pas qu'il touche à un cheveu ou une pensée de Loki ! Il pourrait faire pi que mieux ! Je n'ai pas confiance en lui et je n'aurais jamais confiance ! Plutôt affronter à nouveau le basilic et en crever ! »

Il croisa les bras tout en gardant le mage noir à l'oeil.

« Et l'autre ? » fit Hela, en désignant Snape du regard. « Il ne m'a pas semblé le plus sympathique des deux. »

« Tom est un homme qui joue de tous ses atouts, dont son charisme pour attirer des alliés, du pouvoir, ... pour arriver à ses fins. C'est un vrai serpent vicieux et sournois ! Snape ... c'est différent. Il n'est pas ... sympathique. C'est même un enfoiré de première ! Mais j'ai confiance en lui. »

« Voilà qui serait une première, » fit l'intéressé. « Que me vaut l'honneur de la confiance du grand Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-il avec son sarcasme habituel.

« Le fait que malgré votre côté plus qu'antipathique, vous avez toujours sauvé mes sales petites fesses de Gryffondor jusqu'au point de donner votre vie ! Je pense que c'est une raison suffisante. Mais surtout, c'est pour ce que vous m'avez donné en plus dans la Cabane Hurlante. Merci. »

Le défunt Maître des Potions fit un mouvement sec de la tête à ses remerciements.

« Que lui as-tu donné, Severus ? » siffla dangereusement Voldemort en se tournant vers le Mangemort.

« Les dernières informations pour vous détruire, Maître, » répondit ce dernier avec un rictus mauvais. « Et il semblerait qu'il ait réussi. »

« Avec Neville, oui, » sourit Harry. « Les deux enfants qui auraient pu être désignés par la prophétie ont détruit la totalité de ses horcruxes avant que j'en finisse avec lui dans la Grande Salle aux petites lueurs du jour. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais un traître, Severus, » fit le mage noir en sortant sa baguette pour menacer l'homme.

Harry ne chercha pas plus loin et le désarma directement.

« J'y crois pas, même dans la mort vous avez vos baguettes ! » s'exclama-t-il, surpris. « Moi qui pensais devoir prêter la mienne à Snape... Me voilà rassuré. » Tout en disant cela, il avait lancé un _incarcerem_ en informulé sur Voldemort afin qu'il ne fasse pas d'autres bêtises. « Mort, » ajouta-t-il.

« Je t'en débarrasse, » comprit cette dernière. « Il ne me plaît pas non plus. »

La Gardienne de Helheim partit en tirant derrière elle un Voldemort criant et sifflant à pleins poumons une litanie d'injures et de menaces de tortures toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, » dit alors Hela en se tournant vers le Maître des Potions. « Cet homme me paraît au final sympathique. »

« Je ne suis pas sympathique, » siffla Snape.

« Tout doux, professeur, » sourit Harry. « Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on doit s'adresser à une déesse, surtout à sa reine, même si elle ressemble à une adolescente. Elle est bien plus âgée que vous et moi. »

Le défunt soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici, Potter ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, le visage impassible. « Vous êtes incapable de vous débrouiller tout seul dans la vie ? Il faut que quelqu'un vous tienne la main ? »

« Hmm ... Non. Je suis venu demander votre expertise en tant que Maître de l'Esprit, professeur. J'ai confiance en vous. Et personnellement, je ne voudrais pas faire de mal à Loki. Il a déjà assez souffert comme cela. »

Le regard sombre se posa sur le Dieu du Chaos et l'étudia minutieusement.

« Pourquoi moi ? Ne puis-je pas rester mort en paix ? J'ai assez donné ! »

« Parce que je ne connais personne d'autres que vous, professeur. Enfin ... à part Voldemort. Mais lui c'est hors de question ! Je n'ai pas confiance aux autres parce que d'un coté, je suis qui je suis et beaucoup de gens aimeraient en profiter. Je n'aime pas qu'on se serve de moi comme d'un ascenseur social ou comme une bonne publicité ou je ne sais quoi encore... »

« Et de l'autre ? » demanda le Maître des Potions d'une voix neutre bien que notant pour la première fois que le Gryffondor détestait sa célébrité.

« En même temps que la bataille de Poudlard, il y a eu un autre événement important. Loki a essayé d'envahir Midgard. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ? »

« Je n'étais pas totalement moi-même quand c'est arrivé, Mr Snape, » intervint le Dieu du Chaos. « J'ai été torturé physiquement et mentalement pour devenir une marionnette entre les mains d'un fou. J'ai su lutter suffisamment pour offrir une solution aux Midgardiens et arrêter l'invasion mais pas assez pour me préserver. J'en garde manifestement des séquelles. »

Harry fit apparaître le parchemin qui notait la totalité des blessures qu'on avait infligées au dieu et le fit léviter vers le Maître des Potions. Ce dernier, curieux, en prit rapidement connaissance.

« Le taré qui a fait ça fait passer le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour un enfant de coeur, » siffla-t-il.

« Peut-être parce que Voldemort n'avait que septante ans, professeur. Loki, Hela et les autres sont des êtres qui vivent beaucoup plus longtemps. »

« Techniquement toi aussi, Harry, » fit Loki.

« Ouais, je sais. Il va falloir du temps pour que je me fasse à l'idée ... Une ou deux décennies probablement. »

« Potter ? »

Harry observa le défunt avec un sourire triste. Il vit de l'incompréhension dans le regard sombre d'ordinaire insondable.

« Je ne risque pas de vous rejoindre avant longtemps, professeur, » dit-il simplement. « J'ai reçu l'honneur de devenir le Gardien de Midgard. »

« Midgard ? »

« La Terre. Je suis devenu en quelque sorte le protecteur de la planète. Je gagne à ce titre une certaine longévité qui pourrait passer pour de l'immortalité. »

« Pourquoi pas immortalité ? »

« Parce qu'il reste vulnérable à la mort non naturelle et aussi, disons qu'il a la longévité d'un Asgardien dorénavant, » répondit Loki. « Il vieillira à la même vitesse que moi. »

« Vous ne faites jamais rien comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas Potter ? » soupira le Maître des Potions.

« Cela ne risque pas de changer, » sourit le Gryffondor.

Snape se tourna vers le Dieu du Chaos.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, » fit-il en approchant. « Mais je ne peux rien promettre. »

« Je suis conscient que l'esprit est quelque chose de fragile, » rétorqua calmement Loki. « Mais s'il y a un moyen pour qu'il soit partiellement réparé ou en voie de guérison, je ne dirais pas non. »

xXxXxXx

Harry était assis dans un champ d'asphodèles en compagnie de sa famille et discutait avec eux, faisant connaissance avec ses parents, quand Loki le rejoignit avec Snape et Hela.

« Servilus, » fit Sirius avant de se prendre une taloche de Lily. « Eh ! Petite Biche ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Tu le sais très bien, » rétorqua cette dernière avec un sourire. « Tu as pris bien trop de liberté auprès des vivants en notre absence... C'est Se-ve-rus. »

Le Serpentard eut un rictus amusé.

« Bonjour Lily, » dit-il d'une voix neutre. « Potter, Black, Lupin, Tonks. »

« Snape, » firent les autres.

« Sev ! » fit la Gryffondor en venant serrer le Maître des Potions dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué. »

L'homme fut surpris par l'accueil chaleureux de la sorcière. Il regarda les autres les sourcils froncés. Harry était amusé. Il ne posa pas de question, trop heureux d'être à nouveau accepté par la jeune femme après tout ce temps.

« Moi aussi, Lily, » murmura-t-il. « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. »

« En fait, j'en ai une petite, » rit la jeune femme en jetant un regard vers son fils. « Harry a été un brin bavard. »

« Potter ! » fit Snape de sa voix doucereuse et emplie de menaces.

« Même pas peur, » rit le Gardien avant d'éclater de rire sur le sol. « J'aurais plus jamais peur de vous, professeur. Pas avant ... avant longtemps ! Eh ! Eh ! Eeeeh ! Espèce de sale chauve-souris ! »

Le jeune sorcier était suspendu dans les airs par les pieds sous les rires des trois Maraudeurs, le regard exaspéré de Lily et les sourires amusés d'Hela, Loki et Severus, bien que celui de ce dernier ressemblait plus à un rictus. Harry se libéra rapidement du sortilège et partit dans un petit duel contre le Serpentard. Ce dernier se prit au jeu pour se détendre et fut étonné de voir le talent de son ancien élève. Cela donna l'occasion au Dieu du Chaos de découvrir ce qu'était un duel entre deux sorciers de Midgard. Hela, elle, en voyait de temps en temps lors de tournoi dans les enfers.

Soudain, le Gryffondor s'envola sur une vingtaine de mètres, sa baguette volant directement dans la main du Maître des Potions. Toutefois ce dernier arborait un regard satisfait et ... fier ? Oui, il l'était. Harry Potter, dix-huit ans, était déjà un excellent duelliste. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne se releva pas.

« Potter ? »

« Une minute, le cadavre ! Je récupère ! Tout le monde n'a pas une énergie et une endurance éternelle ! Je ne suis pas encore habitué à ma condition de Gardien moi ! » répliqua ce dernier en se redressant, haletant et en sueur.

Sa remarque fit sourire tout le monde. Hela fit venir quelques nourritures depuis son palais et Loki, Harry et elle se restaurèrent dans le champ d'asphodèles. Un petit pique-nique en famille. Le premier d'une longue série car Harry avait bien l'intention de revenir à Helheim. Son statut de Gardien lui permettait de voyager entre les mondes comme il le souhaitait tant qu'il négligeait pas la terre. Et cette dernière était sous la protection d'un sortilège qu'il avait réussi à apposer non pas sur un bâtiment mais sur la planète toute entière. Loki lui avait donné un coup de main pour le créer.

xXxXxXx

Loki avait finalement accepté, après un mois de soins auprès de Severus Snape, son titre et ses devoirs de Gardien de Jotunheim. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà fait l'un ou l'autre voyage vers ce royaume afin de déterminer ce qu'il devrait faire. Harry l'avait à chaque accompagné. Pas pour le materner ou le surprotéger mais bien parce qu'ils étaient devenus des amis très proches.

Deux vies, deux passés similaires, le même type de souffrances, juste l'âge et les origines les différenciaient. Mais surtout, ils étaient tous deux, maintenant, loin de la guerre et des horreurs, d'incorrigibles farceurs. Loki avait finalement admis qu'Harry lui ressemblait énormément, qu'ils étaient pareils au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Le Dieu du Chaos voyait déjà le jeune Midgardien presque comme un frère. Bien plus que Thor qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance et qu'il avait appelé durant tous ces siècles 'Mon Frère'.

Il sourit en voyant Harry frissonner dans son énorme manteau de fourrure.

« C'est ça, moque-toi de moi. Putain, on se croirait au pôle nord ! »

« Tu me dis ça à chaque fois que tu viens à Jotunheim, » rit Loki qui était torse nu sous sa forme Jotunn. « Moi, je trouve qu'il fait bon. »

« Ouais mais c'est ton monde d'origine. Moi je suis à l'aise quand il fait minimum quinze degrés et je supporte les températures fraîches jusque moins cinq sans me plaindre mais en dessous ! Ca caille ! Il doit faire au moins moins huit milles ! »

« Ne dis pas de sottises. Il ne fait que moins vingt-sept. »

« Que ?! Il ose me dire ! » maugréa le Midgardien en sortant sa baguette pour allumer un feu.

Le vent tenta de l'éteindre. Le Jotunn sourit et protégea alors les flammes grâce à un mur de glace. Harry avait vraiment besoin de se réchauffer. Il lui lança un sort de réchauffement aussi. Le jeune sorcier lui sourit alors qu'il venait poser sa tête sur ses jambes. Ils étaient enfin libres sans trop d'ennuis.

« Tu as une idée de ce que tu feras pour ramener à ce royaume sa splendeur ? »

« Récupérer l'Ecrin de l'Hiver pour commencer, » sourit le Jotunn. « Mais cela sera dur. »

« Quel est le pouvoir de cet artefact ? »

« C'est en quelque sorte le coeur de Jotunheim. »

« Il y a la même chose pour Midgard ? »

« Je l'ignore. Il faudrait que je m'attarde plus sur ta planète pour te répondre, » avoua Loki alors qu'il peignait les cheveux de son 'frère'. « Je verrais cela quand on y retournera. J'aimerais bien réparer les dégâts que j'ai causés à New York puisque je ne peux guère faire mieux ici que protéger la planète des attaques extérieures. »

« Hmm ... Tu sais que dès que tu seras hors de Poudlard ou du Square, tu seras visible ? »

« Oui et j'y compte bien. Se cacher d'Odin est inutile dorénavant. Il ne peut plus rien contre moi. Je ne suis plus sous la loi d'Asgard. Cela ne voudra pas dire par contre que je refuserai l'invitation de Thor quand il viendrait me chercher au nom d'Odin. »

« Si jamais il refuse que je vous accompagne, je viendrais par mes propres moyens, » promit Harry alors qu'il observait le ciel étoilé.

Il ne reconnaissait pas les constellations mais il apprendrait avec le temps. Là, il voulait juste se détendre. Après toutes ces années de stress et une année entière à fuir pour sa vie. Il profitait largement de cette accalmie.

« Tu veux qu'on aille à Poudlard avant New York ? » demanda Loki. « On pourra toujours aider à la reconstruction de ton école. »

« Je ne suis pas contre l'idée. Et je verrais mes autres amis. Ils doivent se poser des questions sur ma disparition. »

Loki sourit. Au moins, Harry avait eu des amis dans sa vie. Cela pouvait expliquer qu'il ait mieux tenu que lui qui n'avait eu personne si ce n'est la Reine Frigg. Maintenant, il avait le jeune Midgardien et sa fille en plus. Et il espérait qu'avec le temps, il pourrait peut-être retrouver ses autres enfants et noués avec eux. Il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était accepté. Il respira profondément tout en levant lui aussi le regard vers les étoiles. Il se sentait à sa place pour la première fois dans sa vie et il changerait tout ce qui lui était arrivé pour rien au monde. Le résultat en était parfait ainsi. Il ne lui restait juste à régler les derniers détails avant de se laisser aller dans une routine plus ou moins séculaire.

xXxXxXx

Harry tenait la main de Loki afin de le diriger directement dans l'école. Autant ne pas attirer le regard d'Heimdall tout de suite alors qu'il passait d'abord par l'Angleterre. Ils atterrirent en plein milieu de la cour principale, justement devant les grandes portes de l'école. Un certain nombre de sorciers s'y afféraient encore afin de réparer le château, dont les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall.

Cette dernière faisait léviter une lourde statue de pierre dans les airs quand son regard se posa sur son élève. Sa surprise et sa joie furent telles qu'elle en perdit ses moyens. Loki la rattrapa d'un geste négligeant de la main avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol et la fit se poser plus loin en toute sécurité. La professeure de métamorphose se rapprocha en courant pour prendre son élève dans ses bras.

« MR POTTER ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir, professeur McGonagall, » sourit le jeune homme, un peu surpris par la réaction de la sorcière.

Il accepta l'étreinte avec plaisir.

« Où étiez-vous durant tout ce temps, Mr Potter ? » demanda la vieille sorcière. « Nous nous sommes vraiment inquiétés à votre sujet. »

« Je suis navré de ne pas avoir laissé de note, » fit Harry en se grattant la tête, l'air coupable. « Dès la fin de la guerre, je suis allé aider quelqu'un qui avait absolument besoin de mon aide pour ne pas mourir. »

« Qui donc ? »

« Je plaide coupable, » fit Loki en levant la main. « J'étais en très ... mauvaise ... posture quand Harry est venu me sauver. »

« Mr Potter, vous êtes incorrigible, » soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Je sais, » répliqua ce dernier avec un sourire. « Mais si je peux aider, je fonce. Je n'hésite pas. Surtout quand il y a une vie en jeu. » Il frappa dans ses mains. « Sinon ! Est-ce qu'on peut vous être utile en quelque chose ? Pour réparer les dégâts je veux dire. »

« Eh bien ... vos amis sont occupés de l'autre côté du château, Mr Weasley et d'autres hommes sont au terrain de Quidditch, Miss Granger est du côté de la tour de Gryffondor, Miss Lovegood avec Miss Chang du côté des Serdaigles ... Je vous aurais bien envoyé aider Mr Malfoy pour l'aider avec les cachots mais vous ... »

« Ce ne sera pas un problème, professeur, » interrompit doucement Harry tout en se rapprochant. « Je me suis peut-être une fois glissé dans la salle commune des Serpentards donc je pense avoir un peu près tout vu de ce secteur, » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

« Je commence finalement à croire ce pauvre Severus. Vous êtes tout comme votre père ! »

« Je lui dirais que vous avez dit ça, » promit le Gryffondor en rigolant. « Il éclatera certainement de rire ! Et Papa sera ravi de l'apprendre aussi ! »

« Mr Potter ? » fit la sorcière en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais le jeune homme s'était déjà volatilisé dans les entrailles du château.

« On vous expliquera plus tard, Madame McGonagall, » fit Loki avant de suivre l'empreinte magique de son frère de coeur. « C'est assez surprenant à expliquer. »

« Très bien, Monsieur ... ? »

« Loki. Juste Loki, » répondit-il avec un sourire avant de disparaître à son tour.

Il descendit des marches et rejoignit rapidement Harry qui réparait déjà quelques murs et plafond dans les couloirs qui s'étaient effondrés.

« Il y a eu pas mal de dégâts ici, » remarqua le Jotunn en se mettant aussi au travail.

« Tu aurais dû voir l'état de Poudlard au matin juste après la bataille, c'était un véritable champ de ruines. La tour d'astronomie elle-même s'était effondrée à cause de géants. Je suppose qu'elle n'a toujours pas été reconstruite. »

« Donc tu t'es glissé dans la salle commune des ... »

« Des Serpentards, » sourit Harry.

« C'est cela... C'était interdit ? »

« Oui. Je suis un Gryffondor. Normalement on ne peut pas rentrer dans les autres salles communes. C'était un peu comme ... En gros, les Serpentards, comme tu t'en doutes, ce sont des serpents, les Gryffondors des lions, les Serdaigles des aigles et les Poufsouffles des blaireaux. Le bon sens dirait que tu ne mettrais pas l'un de ces animaux dans le nid des autres. »

« Ce serait en effet une très mauvaise idée. »

Ils continuèrent à s'avancer dans les profondeurs des cachots tout en réparant les dégâts sur leur passage. Ils vérifiaient chaque salle afin de tout remettre en état. Ils arrivèrent devant un mur de pierres taillées. Loki put sentir la magie dans celui-ci.

« Un passage secret ? »

« Oui. Le château en est truffé. Par contre, je ne connais pas le mot de passe ... » Harry posa sa main contre le mur. « Ca c'est ballot, » ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette magique. « _Spero Patronum._ »

Un cerf de vapeur argenté apparut à ses côtés et il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de le voir disparaître à travers le mur. Le Dieu du Chaos s'apprêtait à poser une question quand le mur s'ouvrit sur un petit couloir sombre d'où sortit une tête blonde.

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Salut, Malfoy. McGo a dit que tu étais tout seul à t'occuper des cachots alors que les autres sont en groupe ... Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait te donner un coup de pouce pour les réparations. »

« Mais c'est ... »

« Oui, je sais. Le domaine de Serpentard. Mais je pense qu'on peut un peu oublier cette histoire après tout ce qui est arrivé, tu ne crois pas ? Les autres sont en équipe, tu es tout seul. Je suppose que les autres ont trop d'ennuis ou ont voulu s'éloigner de l'Angleterre pour quelques temps. »

Le blond soupira et hocha la tête avant de les laisser entrer.

« Au fait qui est ton ami, Potter ? Sa tête ne me dit rien. »

« Loki, Dieu du Chaos et des Tromperies, » sourit Harry alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune. « Mince ! C'est quoi cette odeur ?! On dirait que le lac noir a déversé ses déchets ici ! »

Il se lança immédiatement le sortilège de tête en bulle alors qu'il voyait le désastre. Une vitre donnant effectivement sur le lac s'était en effet brisée et de l'eau en coulait peu à peu. Malfoy s'arrêta dans sa marche et se retourna en soupirant à nouveau.

« Oui. Tous les niveaux inférieurs ont été inondés déjà. J'ai réussi à m'occuper du premier étage de dortoirs mais il en reste encore trois. Hmm ... Une minute. Le Dieu du Chaos ? De la mythologie Nordique ? Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Franchement, ce serait drôle de te faire la blague mais le comble c'est que c'est la vérité ! » rit le Gryffondor. « Pas vrai, Loki ? »

« Oui, » fit ce dernier avec un rictus amusé. « Pourtant je pensais qu'on me connaissait suite à ma prestation de New York ...? »

Harry fit une grimace.

« En fait non. Pas tant que ça, » répliqua-t-il. « Les Sang-Purs, certainement pas car ils ne suivent pas les médias moldus, ou très peu. Je dirais oui pour les Sang-Mêlés vivant dans le monde moldu et les Nés-Moldus mais là encore. Je n'en suis pas certain. On avait assez affaire avec nos problèmes pour nous occuper de ceux outre-Atlantique ... Désolé Loki. »

Le Dieu secoua la tête.

« C'est mieux, » réfuta-t-il. « Je peux plus facilement exprimer mon point de vue sans qu'il y ait d'a priori comme cela. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'avec le veritaserum, tu n'auras de toute façon pas de jugement contre toi. Nous sommes plus ouverts sur ce genre de pratique parce que nous connaissons assez bien la magie et ce que l'on peut faire avec, notamment le contrôle mental. Enfin... » Le Gryffondor se tourna vers le blond. « On commence par quoi, Malfoy ? Dis-nous et on t'aide. »

Tout en disant cela, il avait retroussé ses manches, prêt à se mettre à l'ouvrage. Ils passèrent ainsi les quelques heures suivantes à enlever l'eau du lac et réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait causés.

xXxXxXx

Revoir ses amis avait été salvateur pour Harry. Il avait dû subir les foudres d'Hermione et Ginny, puis celles de Mme Weasley avant que tout se calme dans l'enceinte du château. Il avait été pris dans de nombreuses étreintes comparables à celle d'un ours. Mais il était heureux. Loki assistait à cela de loin avec un petite sourire. Son ami était bien entouré à Midgard. Il en était toutefois pas jaloux. Il savait qu'il ne perdrait pas son frère. Ils étaient tous deux Gardiens. Ils seraient ensemble pour longtemps, même encore après la mort de ses amis mortels. Harry devait au contraire encore profiter de leur présence tant qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Même si par la suite, il les verrait sans doute de temps en temps à Helheim ...

Ils avaient racontés, Loki comme Harry, leur histoire, en particuliers les événements des derniers jours. Le Dieu du Chaos fut étonné de voir que la réaction des mortels envers son ami était toujours la même. '_Il n'y vraiment qu'à toi que cela arrive', 'Ne peux-tu rien faire comme tout le monde', 'Voilà qui ne m'étonne même plus', _... Mais tous avaient un sourire amusé en le disant. Et aussi, Loki était accepté par le monde sorcier de Midgard sans soucis. Tout le monde avait cru à son histoire sans qu'il utilise le veritaserum finalement. Il venait d'essuyer une guerre et savait que c'était possible. Le Jotunn n'était que plus heureux finalement d'avoir rencontré Harry sur sa route.

Il fut surpris quand deux des amis d'Harry vinrent le prendre en aparté.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Amis de Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

« Appelle-nous Ron et Hermione, » l'invita le roux avec un sourire chaleureux avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Dis, tu protégeras Harry ? Quand nous on sera plus là pour pouvoir le suivre dans ses aventures ? »

« Il est incapable de rester la tête hors des problèmes deux minutes, » ajouta Hermione avec sourire tout en soupirant. « C'est un cas. Il lui faut une protection à plein temps. »

« Je peux vous assurer d'être auprès de lui mais je ne peux vous promettre de le garder hors des problèmes, je les génère moi-même. Mais je peux vous promettre que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour le protéger. J'ai une dette envers lui. »

« Harry n'est pas le genre d'homme à la réclamer. »

« Je sais. Je le considère aussi un peu comme mon frère maintenant que nous avons déjà partagés certaines choses ainsi que nos passés. Par nos devoirs, nous sommes amenés à nous croiser très souvent. Je veillerais sur lui, enfin quand je n'ai pas moi-même la tête dans les problèmes ... »

« Bon, ben ... je crois qu'on va s'en contenter, » sourit la brune en secouant légèrement la tête. « Je m'y attendais un peu de la part du Dieu du Chaos. »

Loki sourit à son tour, amusé, alors qu'ils retournaient auprès d'Harry et profiter d'encore quelques moments de repos avant de s'atteler à la suite des réparations du château. Cela leur prit, grâce à la puissance des deux Gardiens, le Midgardien découvrant peu à peu la sienne, environ une quinzaine de jours. Ils placèrent d'ailleurs tous les deux des nouvelles barrières autour de l'édifice, celles des fondateurs et directeurs s'étant effondrées durant la bataille.

Le moment d'aller à New York réparer d'autres dégâts vint rapidement. Loki avait observé les avancées de loin. Sans la magie, cela prenait énormément de temps malgré tous les drones de Anthony Stark. Un coup de main leur serait bénéfique. Les sorciers avaient pâli à la mention de leurs projets. Le secret magique sur le monde sorcier ... Heureusement qu'il avait une langue acérée. Harry et lui pouvaient faire valoir leur statut de Gardien pour leur magie. Et il devait sûrement y avoir parmi les autorités des personnes au courant pour l'existence de leur monde.

Harry fit des demandes auprès du MACUSA pour ne pas avoir trop de problèmes avec les autorités moldues et deux aurors, un anglais et un américain, vinrent prendre le témoignage de Loki sous veritaserum pour lui retirer sa responsabilité dans l'attaque de New York. Au contraire ses tentatives de laisser un minimum de libre-arbitre à certains Moldus qu'il avait soumis afin d'arrêter l'invasion furent loués. Cela lui faisait tout drôle, à Loki, d'être cru directement, lui, le Dieu du Mensonges. Mais cela faisait tellement de bien.

Ainsi ils partirent sans risquer un conflit avec les autorités sorcières du monde entier. Les Moldus par contre, là ce serait une autre histoire mais le MACUSA promettait de les aider. Après tout, Loki ne pouvait être jugé totalement coupable pour des actes qu'il ne pouvait pleinement maîtriser.

xXxXxXx

Harry se laissa transplaner par Loki qui connaissait déjà la ville. Ils arrivèrent sur un toit d'un immeuble moldu pas très loin de la tour Stark. Il y avait de nombreux drônes humanoïdes qui étaient attelés à la réparation de la ville. Les deux sorciers sourirent et aidèrent directement sans aller demander l'avis des Avengers ou des dirigeants. Ils allaient les voir arriver assez rapidement de toute façon. Rien que la présence du Jotunn allait les faire débarquer.

Par acquis de conscience où les Moldus voudraient engager le combat avant de discuter, ils se munirent de bouclier pour les protéger de toute attaque physique et se déplacèrent lentement de toit en toit pour réparer les immeubles détruits par les Chitauris. Iron Man dans son armure rouge et or arriva rapidement et resta en vol stationnaire.

« Attention, » prévint Harry alors qu'il déplaçait des débris qu'il reconstruisait au passage en les ramenant à leur place. « Ca peut être dangereux d'être dans le passage. »

« Le Gothique. Merlin l'enchanteur. Cessez immédiatement ce que vous faites et levez les mains. »

« Si je cesse _immédiatement _ce que je fais, les gravats tombent sur le sol, » répliqua calmement Harry.

« Il en va de même pour moi, Anthony Stark, » fit simplement Loki. « Nous sommes simplement venus réparer les dommages que j'ai indirectement causés. Cela dit, on vous suivra volontiers. Nous avons bon nombre de choses à nous dire. Enfin, si nous n'avons pas un invité surprise d'ici à ce que vous rassembliez vos amis. »

Les deux sorciers terminèrent la réparation de la façade d'un immeuble en briques. Le Dieu du Chaos regarda le plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Il ne voudra pas que je me téléporte chez lui ainsi. Alors sors ton Eclair de Feu. »

« Et toi ? »

« Tu as oublié qui je suis ? » fit le Dieu, faussement vexé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il sortait son balai de sa sacoche. Pendant ce temps, Loki prit la forme d'un corbeau noir et tous deux s'envolèrent vers la tour Stark. Il fallut un moment à Iron Man pour intégrer ce qu'il venait de voir avant de les suivre jusqu'à la tour. Quand ils atterrirent, ils furent accueillis par une série d'armes pointées sur leurs visages.

« Sympa l'accueil, » soupira le Gardien de Midgard.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas été très ..., » fit Loki en reprenant forme humaine.

« Oui, je sais ... »

Harry claqua des doigts et toutes les armes se retrouvèrent hors des mains des Moldus pour se retrouver sur la table de salon un peu plus loin. Une femme aux cheveux roux attaqua au corps à corps directement. Loki posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et se téléporta à l'autre bout du salon.

« Pouvons-nous parler de manière civilisée sans avoir recours à la violence, je vous prie ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Comme si nous allons encore nous faire avoir ! » siffla un homme fin aux cheveux courts vêtu de noir.

« Je me doute que de tous ceux présents ici, vous êtes celui que j'ai le plus affecté, Clint Barton, » soupira Loki en baissant légèrement la tête, le regard coupable. « Mais je suis vraiment venu pour parler. Donner des explications sur ce qui s'est passé avec des preuves. J'ai déjà parlé avec deux gouvernements de votre planète qui m'ont jugé, si pas innocent – car j'admets être coupable – au moins pas ... maître de mes actes. »

« Foutaises ! » siffla l'homme en se dirigeant rapidement vers la table pour prendre son arc.

Harry les métamorphosa de telles sortes qu'elles ne soient plus que de vulgaires jouets ayant l'apparence d'armes.

« Pourtant, j'ai été manipulé, » répliqua calmement le Dieu du Chaos. « A la différence de vous, ils ont dû détruire mon corps et mon esprit pour parvenir à leurs fins. »

« Je confirme de l'état lamentable de son corps quand je l'ai récupéré à Asgard, » intervint Harry en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le bar derrière lequel ils avaient trouvés ''refuge''. « Et Thor, le Dieu du Tonnerre, peut le confirmer aussi. Du moins, si Odin lui laisse ouvrir sa gueule ... »

« Harry, voilà un langage bien grossier, » le réprimanda doucement Loki.

« Désolé mais j'ai les loi d'Asgard et Odin en horreur. Surtout Odin après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ! »

« Désormais, Odin est de l'histoire ancienne. Je suis libre de ses décisions. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que je suis responsable dans une certaine mesure des dégâts sur cette ville et que je suis venu donner un coup de main pour les réparer, » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les mortels. « Je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal à votre planète. Disons plutôt que Thanos, l'être qui m'a contrôlé, a détraqué mon esprit et a perverti certaines de mes pensées, profitant de ma jalousie et de ma colère que j'éprouvais envers Thor et Odin. Cela a été d'autant plus facile pour lui que quand il m'a trouvé, j'étais déjà grandement affaibli. Il n'a fait que terminer le travail des Asgardiens en me torturant plus encore. »

« Et de tes tortures, tu as sans doutes des marques pour le prouver ? » fit Stark d'une voix étrangement contrôlée.

Le Jotunn échangea un regard avec Harry. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« C'est ta décision, Loki, » fit-il simplement.

« Disons que je préfère les dissimuler, » répondit le Dieu à l'adresse du milliardaire. « Elles sont une preuve de ma faiblesse et je n'aime pas paraître faible. »

« Les marques de tortures ne sont pas une preuve de faiblesse, » dit alors Iron Man, surprenant le Jotunn. « Elles ne veulent juste dire qu'on a survécu. »

« Harry a guéri mon corps ainsi que mes os mais j'en garde encore quelques marques, » avoua-t-il alors en ôtant sa chemise noire pour révéler un corps finement musclé.

Il inspira profondément en fermant les yeux et ôta le glamour qu'il gardait encore sur lui. Des lignes et tâches de peau cicatrisées teintèrent d'un rouge rosé sa peau pâle. Certaines d'entre elles étaient vraiment moches à voir. Il y en avait une notamment sur sa joue. Les Midgardiens regardèrent son corps, surpris.

« Ce n'est pas une illusion ? » demanda un homme avec des lunettes.

« Banner ! » s'indigna Iron Man à la surprise de Loki.

« Quoi ? J'ai fait mes devoirs. Loki est le Dieu du Mensonge et des Tromperies. Un sorcier illusionniste. Ma question est justifiée ! »

« Je peux vous fournir son diagnostic quand je l'ai récupéré, » proposa Harry. « Enfin, si vous avez quelques notions en médicoma ... enfin, en médecine. »

« J'en ai, » confirma l'homme.

Le Jotunn fit un hochement de tête envers son ami pour lui dire que cela ne le dérangeait pas alors qu'il renfilait sa chemise, mal à l'aise. Il gardait un oeil sur Stark. Son indignation l'intriguait. Quel était son histoire pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ? Le Moldu Banner fut étonné par le support du document – un parchemin – mais le lut attentivement. Ses yeux écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Vous aviez une côte brisée qui oppressait votre poumon gauche depuis trois semaines et vous vous battiez contre nous ? Mais vous êtes fait de quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Loki haussa simplement les épaules tandis qu'il voyait le parchemin voler de mains en mains. Des yeux surpris et des regards de pitié se posaient sur lui. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la pitié.

« De chair et de sang, comme vous, » répondit-il simplement. « Mais à force d'être torturé, il y a certaines douleurs auxquelles on s'habitue. Je n'avais juste pas la force ni la volonté de me soigner. Et après ... je n'y ai juste plus pensé. J'avais tellement de douleurs que je ne percevais plus vraiment d'où elle venait. Elle faisait partie intégrante de moi-même que je pouvais presque l'oublier. Elle ne s'est faite vraiment sentir que sur la fin. Mon corps était à bout. »

« Alors pendant tout ce temps, on a combattu un éclopé, » fit Stark avec très peu de tact.

Cela amusa un peu Loki. Il eut un rictus amusé.

« Un éclopé peut-être mais il restait plus puissant que vous. Sans Thor et le Monstre Vert, vous n'auriez jamais pu arriver à bout de ma personne. Sauf peut-être les sorciers mais ... »

« Loki ! »

« Harry ? »

« Le secret magique, t'en fais quoi ? » demanda le Gardien de Midgard avec un regard lourd. « Tu viens d'enfreindre l'article 73 du Code. »

« Mais je n'ai aucune obligation à obéir à ce code. Et toi non plus. »

« Oui, mais nous c'est une chose. Révéler le reste en est une autre. Je n'ai pas tellement envie d'assister à une chasse aux monstres. Si le Code existe depuis le dix-septième siècle, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! »

« Désolé, » fit Loki. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude de cacher ce que je suis. Enfin ... pas ma magie. »

Harry secoua la tête. Ce qui était fait était fait. Suite aux révélations qui avaient été faites, les Avengers furent un peu moins tendus en présence du Jotunn et ils eurent une discussion bien plus civilisée. Une discussion qui fut enregistrée à la demande de Loki pour le SHIELD car il se doutait que cette organisation allait lui retomber dessus d'une manière ou d'une autre. Toutefois, il ne dut pas s'en préoccuper car Thor fit son entrée dans le salon, accompagné de Lady Sif et du trio palatin.

« Loki, Mon Frère, tu viens avec nous. Ordre du Seigneur Odin. »

« Bonjour, Thor, » fit Loki sans se lever. « Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. _Bonjour, Loki. Moi aussi, cela fait un bail. _» Le Dieu fripon soupira. « Franchement, c'est un prince et il n'a aucune éducation. Affligeant... »

« Tu dois du respect à ton Prince, Traître, » siffla Sif. « Maintenant, tu nous suis afin d'être jugé. »

Le visage des deux Gardiens se durcit et Harry serra les poings. Le Dieu du Chaos posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier et la serra doucement avant de se lever.

« Alors, Sif, pour ta gouverne, j'étais un Prince d'Asgard au même titre que Thor et aucun de vous ne m'a jamais respecté dès que vous étiez en dehors du regard du roi et de la reine. Ça, c'est une première chose. La seconde, je n'ai plus à obéir à Odin. Je ne suis plus sous sa loi. Mais il est vrai que j'apprécierais assez faire un tour à Asgard pour saluer Mère et mettre les choses au clair avec le Père-de-Toute-Chose. Et enfin, trois, manque moi encore de respect, Sif, et je te le fais amèrement regretter. Harry, tu viens ? »

« Oui, » fit ce dernier en se levant.

« Le Midgardien doit rester ici, » fit Thor. « Ordre du Seigneur Odin. »

« Sauf que je ne suis pas obligé de lui obéir, » rétorqua Harry avec un sourire narquois. « Si Heimdall me refuse le passage, je m'en fraierai un ! »

« Pas si je ... » CRAC. « Où est-il ? »

Loki rit doucement à la remarque de la guerrière.

« Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait te laisser le cogner sans rien faire, Sif ? Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Allons-y. Il nous retrouvera bien assez vite. Et oubliez les menottes. Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire un Gardien prisonnier. »

« Tu n'es pas un Gardien. »

« Je suis le Gardien de Jotunheim et tout ce que tu pourras dire n'y changera rien, » siffla alors le Jotunn. « Même Odin n'y peut plus rien. »

Loki passa devant elle, veillant à garder un bouclier autour de lui pour éviter un coup dans le dos, et monta jusqu'au toit de la tour Stark. Là, il demanda lui-même à Heimdall de les laisser entrer en usant de son nouveau titre. Le Bifrost s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer.


	3. Etre Gardien

**Etre Gardien**

Quand ils arrivèrent à Asgard, Loki salua Heimdall d'un hochement de tête.

« Gardien. »

« Gardien. »

« Est-ce que tu sais si le Gardien de Midgard est déjà arrivé, Heimdall ? »

« Je suis là, » répondit la voix d'Harry. « La cité est trop belle d'ici ! »

Loki sourit alors qu'il sortait du Bifrost. Il ne vit pas son frère de coeur et le chercha donc par sa magie. Il secoua la tête en soupirant alors qu'il regardait sur le bâtiment qu'il venait de quitter. Harry s'y trouvait perché, assis en tailleur à manger des sucreries. D'ailleurs, l'une d'elle se fit la belle.

« Attention ! » cria le Midgardien, attentif.

Loki fit trois bonds rapides avant de cueillir une grenouille brunâtre dans sa main. Il en mangea directement la tête avec délice.

« Eh ! _Ma _chocogrenouille ! » se plaignit Harry.

« Il ne fallait pas la laisser s'échapper, » sourit le Dieu du Chaos. « Maintenant elle est à moi ! Et elle est délicieuse. Merci beaucoup ! »

« Tu vas me le payer ! »

« Le jour où tu arriveras à me surprendre, on pourra dire que oui mais ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, Mon Frère. »

Loki partit lentement en direction du palais d'Asgard. Harry le rejoignit rapidement avec son balai avant de se poser.

« Loki, » fit soudain la voix de Thor. « Pourquoi l'avoir appelé 'mon frère' ? Tu connais à peine ce Mortel. Je suis ton frère ! »

« Nous n'avons plus cette relation depuis que tu as tes précieux amis, Thor. J'ai continué à me leurrer trop longtemps en continuant à t'appeler de la sorte, pensant que nous l'étions réellement. Mais nous ne sommes, n'avons jamais été et ne seront jamais des frères. Tu es un Asgardien, je suis un Jotunn. Voilà tout. Et si nous pressions le pas ? Il me tarde de saluer la reine Frigg. »

Le Dieu du Chaos continua son chemin, un bras autour des épaules d'Harry pour dissuader les amis de Thor de l'attaquer. D'ailleurs, étant d'humeur gourmande maintenant qu'il venait de manger une chocogrenouille, il se tourna vers son frère de coeur.

« Dis, Harry, tu n'aurais pas par hasard une patacitrouille ou quelques sucreries de chez Honeydukes ? »

Le Midgardien eut un sourire éblouissant.

« J'en ai pour tout un mois, » lui répondit-il. « Tu veux des sucreries normales ou qui ont une certaine réaction ? »

« Sans réaction, s'il te plait. Nous sommes quand même à Asgard. Un peu de tenue ! Gardons les pour un moment plus ... privé. »

« Alors voilà deux patacitrouilles, » sourit Harry après avoir farfouillé dans sa petite besace. « Et moi aussi, je vais m'en prendre une, tiens ! »

Les deux sorciers dégustèrent rapidement leur pâtisserie en ignorant royalement les cinq Asgardiens qui les escortaient. Thor en était blessé mais Loki jugea qu'il était temps que le Dieu du Tonnerre goutte un peu de cet abandon qui l'avait pesé lui pendant toutes ces années. Par contre, il gardait les autres à l'oeil, surtout maintenant qu'il avait dévoilé ses origines.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le palais et Loki ne rata pas le regard dur d'Odin en voyant qu'il ne portait pas les menottes anti-magie. Il retint un sourire narquois et suffisant de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il fallait être diplomate. Quand ils s'approchèrent, il croisa le regard de la reine et lui fit un doux sourire et inclina respectueusement la tête dans sa direction.

« C'est elle, la gentille et douce dame Frigg ? » demanda Harry sans chercher à se cacher.

Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit alors qu'il confirmait d'un hochement de tête.

« C'est un honneur, Votre Majesté, » fit alors le Midgardien. « Je serais bien venu vous saluer comme le font les gentlemans sur Midgard mais je ne suis pas assez fou pour oser vous approcher alors que la guerrière sur votre gauche n'attend qu'une occasion pour m'embrocher avec son épée. »

« Harry ! » fit le Dieu du Chaos.

« Viens dire que cette ... Sif est la sagesse et l'intelligence incarnée ? C'est une guerrière avide de sang et de combats ! »

« Non, c'est sûr, elle n'est pas la plus intelligente. Mais elle est une guerrière redoutable. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis ! Je ne vais pas m'approcher et risquer de me faire embrocher ! Surtout qu'apparemment, la magie, c'est 'déshonorant' par chez eux. Pff. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Comment as-tu pu survivre à ton premier passage ici, je me le demande. »

« Hmm ... En agissant en Gryffondor, fonçant dans le tas, comme d'habitude. Même si je suis parfois retors dans mes manières d'aborder un combat. »

« Par les Nornes ... »

« Assez ! »

La voix du roi d'Asgard claqua dans toute la salle du trône. Les deux Gardiens relevèrent un sourcil. Sérieusement ? S'il croyait qu'ils allaient se taire parce qu'il l'ordonnait.

« Thor ! Je t'avais ordonné de mettre les menottes à Loki ! »

« Père, vous m'avez demandé de ramener Loki à Asgard. Comme il est venu de son plein gré, j'ai jugé inutile de les mettre. D'autant plus qu'il ... »

« Tu avais reçu un ordre très clair ! »

« Un ordre qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'exécuter sur ma personne sans en subir les conséquences, Roi d'Asgard, » intervint Loki d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. « A moins qu'il veuille subir la colère des Gardiens et d'Yggdrasil lui-même. »

« Tu n'es pas un ... »

« Je suis Loki, Gardien du Jotunheim ! » fit le Jotunn d'une voix dure tout en reprenant sa forme de géant. « Vous n'avez absolument aucun droit sur moi ! Je ne suis plus sous votre loi ! Je ne réponds qu'à Yggdrasil et Yggdrasil seulement ! Plus à vous ! Je n'aurais d'ailleurs jamais du vous obéir ! Tel n'était pas mon destin ! »

« Ton destin était de mourir et il est encore ! »

« Vous m'avez volé au temple, éloigné des miens, afin qu'ils n'aient jamais de Gardien ! » Loki inspira profondément pour se calmer. « Mais les temps changent. L'ordre des choses a été rétabli grâce au Gardien de Midgard, ici présent. J'ai commencé à réparer mes erreurs et j'accomplis mon devoir de Gardien. D'ailleurs, il faudra que nous ayons une sérieuse discussion à ce sujet, Seigneur Odin. L'écrin doit être retourné au Jotunheim. »

« Pour qu'ils l'utilisent afin de créer des cataclysmes sur les autres royaumes comme ils l'ont fait sur Midgard ? »

« Sans Gardien pour les guider et les stopper, ils pouvaient difficilement être arrêtés. Ni Midgard ni Jotunheim n'avaient de protecteur en ces temps reculés. Bon nombre ont succombé et le pouvoir de devenir protecteur d'un royaume est un don rare. Vous en conviendrez. Don qui n'est malheureusement pas toujours détecté. Il l'a été pour moi et j'ai été déposé au temple, temple où vous m'avez trouvé, dérobé à mes gardiens alors que je n'étais encore qu'un petit enfant. Vous avez refusé au Jotunheim le droit d'avoir leur Gardien pour l'avoir parmi vos trophées tout en pouvant vous délecter de la mort lente de son royaume dont il ignorait tout si ce n'est quelques histoires de monstres de glace. » Loki leva la main pour empêcher Odin de répliquer alors qu'il continuait. « Maintenant, tant Midgard et que Jotunheim ont leur Gardien qui ont _accepté_ leurs devoirs envers leur royaume. Et il est temps que Jotunheim récupère l'Ecrin de l'Hiver pour deux raisons. La première, l'Ecrin est le coeur même du Jotunheim et n'a pas sa place à Asgard. La seconde ... »

Il ne put réprimer un frisson de lui parcourir l'échine. Harry le remarqua directement.

« Loki ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, » répondit le Jotunn en fermant les yeux un instant avant de secouer la tête. « Juste ... Thanos... »

« L'autre taré qui t'a fait tout ça ? »

« Lui-même. S'il venait à s'emparer de l'Ecrin, on peut craindre bien pire qu'une simple petite ère glaciaire sur Midgard. Il est à la recherche des pierres d'infinités. Une se trouve justement ici, à Asgard, deux autres sur Midgard. Thanos en possède déjà deux. Mais s'il n'arrive pas à toutes les rassembler, il pourrait porter son dévolu sur des artefacts aussi puissant que le crâne de Surtur ou l'Ecrin de l'Hiver pour arriver à ses fins. Nous ne voulons pas que Ragnarok arrive plus tôt que prévu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence tendu suivit sa question.

« Thanos est quelqu'un de puissant, » continua Loki d'une voix calme et posée. « Et je dois avouer que même moi, avec toute ma magie, toutes mes connaissances, mes tours pour gagner une bataille par des moyens détournés, oui moi j'admets avoir peur de lui. Je pense même pouvoir dire qu'il est plus puissant que vous, Roi d'Asgard. Et Thanos est en marche vers les neuf Royaumes. Il commencera naturellement par Midgard qu'il sait moins évolué. Je _devais_ le conquérir pour lui. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à résister suffisamment contre lui à un moment pour que les choses évoluent. Mais c'est un être fourbe, bien plus fourbe que moi en vérité. Et il utilise nos désirs les plus sombres pour les pervertir et nous retourner totalement l'esprit. J'ai été malheureusement assez faible pour succomber, moyennant ... quelques ... tortures. »

Il avait eu du mal à avouer ses souffrances à Odin mais il ne l'avait pas dit uniquement pour lui. Il voulait aussi expliquer les choses à la femme qui l'avait aimé et élevé toutes ces années. Après un autre frisson, il se reprit.

« Pour pouvoir vaincre Thanos, les neuf royaumes devront travailler de concert pour l'empêcher d'accomplir son funeste projet. »

« Et si un tel être existe, » interrompit Odin d'une voix cassante et autoritaire. « Pourquoi Heimdall ne le voit-il pas ? Et quel serait ses projets, selon toi, Dieu des Mensonges ? »

Harry se tendit et il vit rouge. Seule la main de Loki sur son épaule l'empêcha d'aller faire la tête au carré au roi d'Asgard. Il nota également le reniflement moqueur de Sif sur sa droite. Toutefois aucun des trois guerriers ni Thor n'avait réagi une seule fois à ses paroles.

« Bien, comme je suis encore jugé par ce titre, » soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi ne pas demander cela à une personne impartiale à qui Thanos est _éperdument _amoureux ? Mon Frère ? »

« Loki ? »

« Pas toi, Thor ! Harry ! »

« Oui, Mon Frère ? »

« Peux-tu appeler Mort, s'il te plait ? »

« Tu sais que tu peux le faire aussi. »

« Oui mais elle te répond plus vite, oh Grand Maître de la Mort ! »

Le Midgardien donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du Jotunn qui se retenait de rire avant de fermer les yeux. Rapidement, la Gardienne d'Helheim fit son apparition dans un nuage sombre alors qu'il l'invoquait.

« Oui, Gardien ? » fit-elle simplement.

Les deux sorciers qui la connaissaient bien mieux purent sentir son sourire dans sa voix caverneuse et d'outre-tombe. Ils virent aussi les Asgardiens pâlirent devant sa présence.

« Salut, Mort, » sourit Harry. « Dis, est-ce que tu pourrais expliquer à _Môs_ieur je suis Tout-Puissant le problème Thanos, s'il te plait ? Parce qu'il refuse de croire Loki sous prétexte qu'il est le Dieu des Mensonges. Et je doute fortement que donner une potion d'Aiguise Méninge à l'un et du veritaserum à l'autre fonctionne tellement cet Asgardien est buté et étroit d'esprit ! »

« Comment oses-tu, Mortel ?! » s'exclama Sif alors qu'elle s'élançait vers lui en dégainant son arme.

Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de faire deux pas que Mort était déjà devant Harry et mettait la guerrière à genoux. Un frisson de peur parcourut l'échine des Asgardiens.

« De deux choses, l'une, Harry n'est plus un simple Midgardien mais un Gardien. De ce fait, il aura une vie bien plus longue que ses amis Mortels. La seconde, touche à un seul de ses cheveux, Guerrière Sif, et il sera le cadet de tes soucis ! »

Mort avait tellement de menace et de venin dans sa voix que même Loki en frémit.

« Hmm Harry ? »

« Loki ? »

« Rappelle-moi de ne pas me frotter à toi, Mort est ...flippante ! »

« Oui mais toi tu ne me feras jamais de mal, Mon Frère. Nous sommes du même bois, tu es juste plus vieux et plus sage. »

« Moi ? Sage ? »

« Quand tu es sérieux et que tu ne fais pas de farce, oui. »

« Il s'y est remis ? » demanda Mort sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'elle s'écartait d'une Sif tremblante d'effroi. « Dame Hela sera contente. Elle vous salue. »

« On passera faire un petit coucou en personne, » firent les deux sorciers d'une même voix avec un sourire.

« Et oui, il s'y est remis à Poudlard, » continua Harry. « Il a eu quelques discussions plaisantes avec Georges et Peeves et, de fil en aiguilles, il a joué quelques petites tours à certaines personnes. »

Ils avaient totalement ignoré la présence d'Odin et ce dernier n'appréciait pas du tout cela. Il était Odin Tout Puissant ! Le Père de Toutes Choses ! Il n'avait pas à être écarté et traité de la sorte ! Mais les trois Gardiens n'avaient pas à lui obéir. Deux d'entre eux étaient libres et la troisième ne répondait qu'à la Déesse Hela, reine d'Helheim, et aussi Harry qui était devenu son Maître peu avant de devenir Gardien. Mais ce dernier n'était pas du tout du genre à abuser de ce titre. Sauf peut-être contre Odin ... Mais Mort le ferait avec un plaisir non feint.

La Gardienne d'Helheim hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers le roi d'Asgard. Elle avait été appelée pour lui dire quelque chose après tout...

« Roi Odin. Ce qu'a pu dire le Gardien Loki au sujet de Thanos est vrai. Il est fou et tue tout sur son passage en pensant me faire plaisir. Il me croit son amante. »

Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Il ne fait que me surcharger de travail, » ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir avant de continuer. « Il attire ainsi mon attention en m'offrant en cadeau morts et massacres. Son but ultime est la mort de tout et la destruction d'Yggdrasil. Il a commencé son objectif en faisant tout par lui-même mais il s'est vite rendu compte que l'univers est vaste. Alors il a entrepris de rechercher un moyen de simplifier la tâche titanesque qu'il s'est confiée. Il est à la recherche des pierres d'infinités et il en possède dorénavant trois. »

« Trois ?! » s'exclama Loki qui avait drastiquement pâli.

« Oui, Loki. Trois. Il a récupéré dernièrement la Pierre de l'Ame. »

« Avec la Pierre de Réalité et la Pierre du Pouvoir ... Et merde ! Comme si la Pierre de Pouvoir n'était pas suffisante ! »

La magie du Dieu du Chaos s'agita légèrement autour de lui et Harry lui attrapa la main pour la serrer doucement.

« On y arrivera, Mon Frère, » murmura-t-il simplement. « Où sont les autres pierres, » s'enquit-il ensuite en s'adressant à Mort.

« Une ici, à Asgard, » répondit-elle. « La Pierre de l'Espace. Et qu'elle reste ici est une bonne chose. Cela obligera Thanos à se déplacer dans l'espace par lui-même. A moins qu'un imbécile ait la brillante idée de lui ouvrir les chemins soit d'Yggdrasil ou du Bifrost. »

« Ce n'est pas près d'arriver, » intervint le Gardien Heimdall en arrivant. « Pas par le Bifrost. »

« Il a peut-être pris connaissance de certains chemins sur Yggdrasil à travers mon esprit quand il me torturait, » marmonna Loki qui recommençait à détester sa faiblesse.

« Les deux dernières sont sur Midgard. »

« Euh ... Là, c'est dangereux, » fit pensivement Harry. « Deux au même endroit. Surtout que Midgard est sa première cible. »

« Le mieux serait de les éloigner toutes les deux, » confirma Mort. « Plus de pierres il aura, plus difficile à neutraliser il sera. Et cela met en péril l'avenir d'Yggdrasil et des neuf royaumes. »

« Je sens que je vais passer des semaines à les chercher, » soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je vais les planquer et les mettre sous fidelitas ! »

« Va falloir que tu m'apprennes ce sort, » dit Loki.

« Je ne le connais pas. Mais j'ai des livres sur le sujet. »

Odin soupira lourdement en se passant une main sur le visage. Un sorcier était déjà une calamité. Maintenant il était Gardien malgré le fait qu'il ait empêché. Et il apprenait qu'il y avait un autre Gardien sorcier. Que les Nornes lui viennent en aide ! Durant les heures qui suivirent, Loki et Harry négocièrent avec le Roi d'Asgard qui avait dès lors compris que non seulement Loki avait repris sa place mais en plus, il avait un ami qui le respectait, un Gardien également, et qu'ils avaient tous deux une excellente relation avec la Mort elle-même. Il ne fallait pas les froisser.

Ainsi, Loki put récupérer l'Ecrin de l'Hiver, l'éloigner d'Asgard, pour le ramener au Jotunheim où il le dissimulerait avec l'aide d'Harry. Ainsi le coeur du royaume retrouverait sa place et le Jotunheim renaîtrait peu à peu. Une fois les négociations faites, la reine Frigg prit le pas sur son époux pour inviter Loki et Harry à rester pour le banquet.

« Banquet ? Ils fêtent quelque chose ? » demanda le Midgardien, curieux.

« Non. Je ne pense pas, » répondit Loki en étendant ses sens sur le royaume. « On parle de banquet comme d'un simple repas, tu sais. »

« Hmmm ... Tu veux rester ? »

« Et toi ? »

« M'en fiche. C'est surtout toi qui est invité. Tu es plus connu que moi. Je débarque à peine sur le plan des immortels. Et être ici à subir les regards noirs de quelques Asgardiens ou rentrer sur Midgard pour subir le regard noir de quelques Serpentards à Poudlard, cela ne change pas grand-chose à mes plans de soirée. »

« Qui sont ? »

« Enfin apprendre à devenir animagus ! » Loki releva un sourcil. « Sérieusement ? Tu te métamorphoses en corbeau et tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un animagus ?! »

« Je sens que l'on va avoir une longue discussion magie toi et moi. Encore. »

« Puis-je en être ? » demanda la reine Frigg en descendant les marches, tout sourire.

« Bien sûr, Votre Majesté, » accepta Harry.

« Eh bien, je pense que cela règle la question 'si nous désirons rester pour le banquet,' » sourit Loki en passant un bras autour des épaules du Midgardien. « Viens, Harry, je vais te montrer mon endroit préféré. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers une sorte de jardin cloîtré en compagnie de la reine Frigg ... et Thor et ses quatre amis. Loki, qui avait entretemps repris sa forme ase, se coucha dans l'herbe fraîche et Harry l'y rejoint non pas sans mettre un bouclier autour d'eux.

« N'avez-vous pas confiance, Gardien ? » demanda doucement Frigg.

« En vous ? Oui, j'ai confiance. C'est d'elle que je n'ai pas confiance ! » répliqua Harry en montrant Sif du doigt. « Je viens de sortir d'une guerre, et d'une année de cavale au passage, ce n'est pas pour me faire tuer bêtement parce que j'aurais baissé ma garde ! »

« Tout doux, Mon Frère, » fit Loki qui ne s'était pas redressé. « Sif ne tentera rien. »

« Elle n'a pas intérêt de toute façon ! » grogna Harry en se mettant à plat ventre pour garder un oeil sur la guerrière.

Il y eut un léger moment de silence.

« Alors ? » fit le Jotunn. « Animagus ? »

« C'est un sorcier qui choisit de se métamorphoser en animal. Il n'a qu'une seule forme. Enfin normalement. Maintenant, cela dépend peut-être de certains facteurs, je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas tout de la métamorphose. Tu devrais poser la question au professeur McGonagall. »

« Et pourquoi autant d'intérêt pour la métamorphose animale ? »

« Parce que j'aimerais suivre un peu les Maraudeurs, » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. « Mon père, Sirius, ... Ils sont devenus animagus. Et puis, c'est toujours pratique dans certains cas ... »

Ils discutèrent avec la reine de magie en ignorant les reniflements discrets mais dédaigneux de Sif. Harry apprit l'une ou l'autre chose sur la magie asgardienne et vanes et se rendit compte qu'il y avait certaines choses similaires ou même parfois identiques dans la magie midgardienne, attestant de communication entre les royaumes en des époques reculées.

Loki s'était emparé du sac de son frère de coeur pour en sortir quelques sucreries en attendant le banquet. Il s'empara d'une boite rouge et blanche.

« Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu, » lut-il à voix haute. « C'est quoi ? »

« Des friandises, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Goutte. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un piège ? » fit le Dieu Farceur en plissant les yeux face au sourire. « C'est quoi la surprise ? »

« Tu comprendras après en avoir mangé quelques-unes, » fit le Midgardien en se penchant pour attraper la boîte et l'ouvrir. « Allez, moi je suis d'humeur joueuse. »

Il inspecta les dragées avec un regard songeur. Il en choisit un avec beaucoup de réflexion sous l'oeil curieux de Loki qui aimait découvrir chaque chose du monde magique midgardien.

« Je pense que je vais prendre ... celui-là, » dit-il en sortant une dragée de couleur sombre.

Il tendit ensuite la boîte à Loki pour l'inviter à en prendre une.

« Mange d'abord, » fit-il.

« Non en même temps ! Ce n'est pas dangereux, t'inquiète pas. C'est juste drôle. »

« C'est quoi la surprise ? »

« Le parfum, » soupira Harry.

Le Jotunn releva un sourcil et regarda la boîte de dragées avant de finalement en prendre un vert pomme. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard.

« En voulez-vous un, Mère ? »

« Sans façon, » sourit cette dernière. « Merci, Loki. »

Ils mirent chacun leur dragée en bouche. Le Jotunn sourit au goût.

« Pas mauvais. C'est à la po... »

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! De l'eau ! » s'écria Harry en se jetant sur son sac.

Il sortit rapidement une gourde et but au goulot sous les yeux surpris des autres. Il soupira de soulagement après une bonne rasade pour éteindre le feu qui l'avait pris à la bouche et la gorge.

« Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Loki, inquiet.

« Je vais très bien. Je suis juste tombé sur poivre noir alors que j'espérais de la myrtille, » répondit-il soupirant encore.

Loki regarda les dragées puis Harry, puis de nouveau les dragées.

« On recommence ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Toi, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux ! »

« Jamais ! » rit le Jotunn. « Je me lance. »

Et ils dégustèrent des dragées, découvrant des douces saveurs comme des goûts horriblement répugnants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient appelés pour le banquet. Ils continuèrent de discuter avec Frigg avec grand intérêt et surtout dans la bonne humeur. Loki et Harry ignorèrent Thor et les quatre guerriers, à l'initiative du Jotunn qui en avait beaucoup souffert par le passé. Ainsi, il donnait une leçon au Dieu du Tonnerre et ne répondait à aucune des piques déplacées des autres, surtout de Sif.

Ils repartirent pour Jotunheim tard dans la nuit, Loki ne voulant plus dormir dans le palais où il ne se sentait plus chez lui.

xXxXxXx

Cinquante ans plus tard, Harry était avec ses amis et leurs enfants sur Midgard. Il les avait vu vieillir alors que lui restait éternellement jeune. Enfin, il avait un peu changé. Mais pas autant que cela. Il vieillissait au même rythme que Loki ou les autres gardiens, au grand dam de ses amis. Mais au moins ces derniers étaient contents pour lui. Il ne serait pas seul dans sa presque éternité. Il avait Loki.

Le Jotunn était pour le moment à Jotunheim avec son père et aider à restaurer le royaume maintenant que l'Ecrin de l'Hiver était de retour et que le danger ne menaçait plus du tout les neuf royaumes. Thanos n'était plus. En s'alliant, les différents royaumes avaient réussi à le tuer dans l'espace alors qu'il approchait de la terre. Une alliance d'Asgardiens, de sorciers de Midgard et de Jotunns, en plus des Avengers, avait permi d'arriver à bout du monstre et de son armée. Depuis la vie dans les neuf royaumes était calme et paisible, parfois perturbée par quelques guerres éphémères (surtout sur Midgard). Harry put profiter de ce temps de calme pour en apprendre plus sur la magie et sur les autres royaumes.

Le Gardien de Midgard revint à lui quand il sentit une claque amicale dans son dos. Il tourna son regard émeraude vers Ron et Hermione. Il leur sourit doucement.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon vieux, » fit le rouquin.

« Mon vieux, mon vieux, non mais tu t'es regardé ! » rit doucement Harry qui avait toujours l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans.

En effet, ses deux meilleurs amis semblaient avoir la grosse quarantaine malgré leurs presque septante ans. Leurs cheveux grisonnaient par endroit. Des petites rides marquaient leurs traits.

« Tout le monde n'a pas ta longévité, Harry ! » bouda faussement Hermione.

Ses amis avaient accepté depuis longtemps la situation de leur ami et savaient parfaitement que par certains aspects, le Survivant n'aimait pas cette longévité qui l'obligeait à voir mourir tous ceux qu'il aimait et appréciait. D'un autre coté, ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés à jamais puisqu'Harry rendaient visite parfois à ses parents et qu'il avait rapporté des nouvelles de Fred aux Weasley ainsi que de Snape à Drago. Ce dernier était devenu fréquentable avec le temps et il remerciait toujours son ancienne nemesis après sa visite. Même s'il gardait toujours son air supérieur et son comportement d'aristocrate prétentieux – un Malfoy quoi ... –, Harry le savait ému au fond de lui-même et surtout heureux d'avoir quelques nouvelles d'outre-tombe.

« Ouais je sais, » soupira-t-il avec un sourire légèrement triste. « Il va falloir que j'y aille. Il y a une réunion de Gardiens à Asgard. Encore merci pour la fête. C'était sympa. »

« Oh cela doit être barbant de faire une réunion de ton annif, » grimaça Ron.

« Pas si je m'amuse un peu, » répliqua Harry avec un sourire maraudeur.

« Mec, tu fais flipper là. Pire que Loki. Tu prévois quoi ? »

« Une farce bien sûr. Pour Loki justement. Cela fait des années que je veux le surprendre sans succès ! » Le Gardien leva les yeux au ciel. « Et tu dis rien du tout Heimdall, sinon, ce ne sera pas drôle ! »

Il rit doucement et revint à l'intérieur pour saluer tous ses amis, leurs enfants et son filleul, Teddy Lupin qui avait lui aussi fondé sa propre famille. Quand il ressortit, heureux et d'humeur farceuse, il prit le chemin des branches d'Yggdrasil afin de rejoindre le royaume d'Asgard. Sur le chemin, il se lance un sort pour dissimuler son énergie et se glisse sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Autant être totalement discret. Les deux seules personnes qui pourraient encore le voir étaient Heimdall et Mort.

xXxXxXx

Loki vérifia une fois encore qu'il avait le présent pour Harry. C'était son anniversaire. La réunion tombait un peu mal pour l'occasion mais ce n'était pas encore trop grave. Ils trouveraient bien un moment juste pour célébrer cela. Normalement, il doit être à une fête avec ses amis sur Midgard.

Le Jotunn appela Heimdall afin qu'il lui ouvre le Bifrost et se retrouva assez vite sur le pont en direction du palais d'Asgard. Il se demandait encore pourquoi la réunion devait se faire en présence d'Odin. A la limite, il s'en foutait un peu. L'Asgardien n'avait aucun mot à dire. Mais il pouvait très bien influencer les décisions d'Heimdall... Cela était un peu plus dérangeant.

Il croisa Thor et ses amis sur le chemin du palais et le Dieu du Tonnerre arrêta tout de suite son entraînement pour le rejoindre.

« Bonjour Mon Frère, » salua-t-il.

« Bonjour, Thor. Sois bref. Je suis attendu. »

« J'aimerais qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble. Entre frères. »

Loki s'arrêta en soupirant avant de fixer les yeux orageux de Thor.

« Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas des frères. Tu es un Asgardien et je suis un Jotunn. Nous n'avons rien en commun. Tes amis n'ont cessé de te le répéter quand nous étions enfants. »

« Nous étions des enfants, et je t'ai toujours défendu ! »

« Oui ... jusqu'à ce que tu prennes les armes pour devenir un guerrier. Là, je suis devenu la petite ombre du Prince Thor. La personne dont on avait honte parce qu'elle usait de magie pour vous sauver les miches. Navré, Thor, mais le Loki effacé que tu as appelé 'frère' n'est plus. Il a grandi, il a mûri. Et surtout il a appris à choisir les personnes en qui il avait confiance. Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Thor, plus de la même manière. Tu n'es pas mon frère. »

« Mais ce Midgardien non plus ! »

« Serait-ce de la jalousie envers Harry ? » Loki retint un sourire moqueur. « Ecoute, Harry et moi, nous sommes pareils. Deux sorciers ayant subi des épreuves similaires, tant dans leur vie sociale que sentimentale. Rejetés par les siens, dénigrés, battus, ayant tout fait pour sauver et préserver ce en quoi ils croyaient. A coté de cela, nous sommes tous deux d'incorrigibles farceurs et nous apprécions les blagues de l'autre. Dis-moi à quand remonte la dernière blague que tu as appréciée ? » Thor garda le silence. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai à faire. »

Loki planta là le Dieu du Tonnerre, récoltant quelques regards noirs de Sif qui le détestait toujours au passage, et rentra dans le palais royal. Il rejoignit les Gardiens d'Alfheim et de Vanaheim qui étaient déjà présents et prit de leurs nouvelles, n'ayant pas eu le plaisir de les voir depuis une petite quinzaine d'années.

Progressivement, les discussions joyeuses et aimables les amenèrent à table à l'heure du banquet alors qu'ils attendaient encore les retardataires. Bien que le repas se faisait en présence de la famille royale, quelques dignitaires asgardiens et les quatre guerriers légendaires, tout se passait relativement bien. Le Jotunn avait respectueusement saluer le roi d'Asgard qu'il n'haïssait plus tant que cela et avait serré la reine dans ses bras, heureux de la revoir.

Quand Loki vit Heimdall se joindre à eux, il fronça les sourcils.

« Où est Harry, Heimdall ? »

« La dernière fois que j'ai posé mon regard sur lui, il prenait congé de ses amis pour nous rejoindre. Il ne m'a pas demandé d'ouvrir le Bifrost. Tu sais combien il préfère faire les choses par lui-même. »

« Oui, » soupira Loki. « N'empêche. Il est en retard. »

Il glapit alors qu'il sautait au plafond, tenant son douloureux postérieur. Il se retourna et ne vit personne. Il plissa les yeux alors que le silence s'installait dans la salle. Tout le monde le regardait se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il eut à nouveau une douleur mais cette fois-ci à son pied. Il sauta encore en se tenant le pied. Il trouva un petit chat accroché à son sarouel vert sombre. Il ne l'aurait pas vu dans un premier temps s'il n'avait pas vu les deux yeux vert émeraude. Il l'attrapa par la peau du cou pour le détacher de son vêtement et le rapprocher de son visage.

« Miaou. »

Loki releva un sourcil avant de détourner son attention de l'animal pour observer Sif qui riait aux éclats, moqueuse.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui te faire rire, Sif ? » demanda le Jotunn pas le moins du monde surpris.

« Le grand Loki qui a peur d'un vulgaire chat. »

Le chat noir feula en direction de l'Asgardienne. Loki le lâcha quand il le sentit se tortiller. L'animal bondit sur le sol et disparut sous la table. Sif couina et se redressa vivement, se tenant la main. Elle avait une belle griffure sur la main. Trois lignes bien nettes où le sang commençait déjà à perler.

« Sale bête ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Tu vas voir quand je vais t'attraper ! »

« A votre place, Guerrière, je ne me frotterais pas de trop près au Gardien de Midgard, » avertit Mort qui s'était relevée avec le chat dans ses bras.

L'animal ronronnait sous les caresses. Le sourire de Loki s'élargit.

« Alors là pour une surprise, » dit-il. « C'est une surprise. Après la chouette blanche, tu nous fais le coup du chat noir ? »

« Miaou ! »

Le chat sauta à terre et rejoint rapidement son ami tout en reprenant forme humaine.

« Salut, mon frère ! » sourit-il en serrant le Jotunn dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, Harry. Joyeux anniversaire ! »

« Merci. »

Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, Harry en faisant un clin d'oeil à Mort. Clin d'oeil qui n'échappa pas aux autres Gardiens. Ils se retinrent malgré tout de sourire, amusés. Depuis le temps que le Midgardien cherchait à surprendre le Jotunn. Peut-être cela marcherait cette fois ...

« Depuis combien de temps arrives-tu à te transformer en autre chose qu'une chouette ? » demanda Loki alors qu'il commençait à manger.

« Pas très longtemps. J'ai lu les livres de métamorphoses que tu m'as envoyés et ... je me suis exercé. C'est tout. »

Ils continuèrent à discuter longuement, parlant entre eux, avec d'autres Gardiens, avec la reine Frigg, parfois même avec Odin lui-même. Harry évitait de parler avec ce dernier car il était incapable d'avoir une conversation cordiale avec cette personne, même après un demi-siècle.

Alors qu'il répondait à une énième réplique cinglante de Sif, Loki se mit pousser un cri bien étrange, semblable à celui d'un éléphant. Il s'y reprit à trois fois avant d'avoir une voix normale. Les réactions des Gardiens allèrent du sourire amusé pour Heimdall, aux petits rires de Mort et jusqu'à l'éclat de rire clair d'Harry. Le Jotunn se tourna lentement vers le Midgardien.

« Harry ..., » fit-il lentement. « Est-ce que c'est toi qui as fait ça ? »

« Fait quoi ? »

« M'aurais tu fait une farce, Mon Frère ? »

« T'ai-je surpris ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il échangeait un bref regard avec les autres Gardiens.

« Sale petit chenapan ! Attends que je t'attrape ! »

Sauf qu'Harry avait pris l'apparence d'une magnifique chouette des neiges et s'enfuyait déjà à tire d'aile tout en hululant doucement, amusé. Loki le poursuivit en se métamorphosant à son tour en corbeau.

« Bon, eh bien, je pense qu'Harry a finalement réussi à surprendre Loki, » intervint Mort avant de rire doucement. « C'est Dame Hela qui va être contente ! »

Les deux volatiles se poursuivirent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que le corbeau ne rattrape la belle chouette. Ils atterrirent en catastrophe dans les jardins privés de la reine Frigg et se retransformèrent pour rire l'un avec l'autre.

« Bien joué, Harry. J'avoue que tu m'as surpris ! »

« Je t'avais dit que j'y arriverai ! » rit le Midgardien. « Cela m'a juste pris beaucoup de temps ! »

« Allez viens, petit malin, » sourit Loki alors qu'il se redressait déjà. « On ferait bien de rejoindre les autres pour manger. »

Ils retournèrent bras-dessus, bras-dessous dans la salle de banquet, riant de la blague d'Harry et de quelques autres tours que ce dernier avait pu faire durant l'absence du Jotunn. Ils rirent et plaisantèrent encore, tels des frères, alors qu'ils se réinstallaient à table.

Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient deux et même s'ils devaient protéger leur planète respective des menaces de l'univers, ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés. Du moins pas avant très longtemps. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls et pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. Et aussi sur les autres Gardiens.

Ils trinquèrent à un avenir paisible et des centaines de farce.

FIN


End file.
